From The Start
by SamhainKillz1223
Summary: All it took was a bump, now they're stuck in each others heads. Everyone says it's a bad idea and tries to keep them apart, but that's what draws them closer to each other. Rated T for language and mild sexual content (Honestly, it's nothing. I can't write stuff like that). AU;Song Fic I don't own From The Start by Late Nite Reading
1. A Bump In The Road

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic. You don't really have to be gentle, I accept reviews and any help with writing possible. **_**Any help at all**_**. Unless you're a douche bag about it.**

**_Chapter 1: A Bump In The Road_**

I played with my bacon pancakes, freshly cooked to delicious perfection and I didn't even want them. My stomach felt sick after today's events.

I tried to calm my crying, but despite how hard I tried, my tears flowed freely, streaking a salty path down my cheeks. My body shook as I sobbed, my mind still on the words he'd said to me before erupting away, leaving a trail of broken love laying on the dry grass behind him.

"What's wrong, baby?" Cake asked me. Cake knew my past, she'd adopted me from the orphanage and told me, _Now I'm not gonna try and replace your mother. No one is able to do that. But I sure will be the sister you never had._

Cake wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "You know I don't like to see my babycakes cry, so who did this?"

I buried my face in the crook of her neck, sobbing lightly. "He broke up with me," I mumbled, absorbing the warmth from her skin.

"Who? Luminor?" Cake asked jerking my head up. My long blond hair fell in my face, despite the white bunny hat that did a poor job of restricting the wild locks. I nodded solemnly. "Ooh, that boy gonna get it good-" she started.

"It's fine," I said pulling myself up. I wiped the tears away from my face, clearing my throat. "I'm fine, just . . . upset. He was my first boyfriend, after all."

"Look Fi, First boyfriend or not, no one should ever make you feel this way . . . ever. Okay?" she said looking me in my eyes. I could see my bright blue eyes reflecting in her brown.

I nodded.

"I'm gonna stay for a while and close up the cafe, you gonna be okay going home by yourself?" Cake asked worriedly. She hated me walking by myself, especially because trouble had a tendency of finding me.

"I'll be fine," I promised. "I'll try not to get into any trouble." I forced a smile, for Cake's sake. She drove herself crazy trying to keep me happy, I couldn't let her see me sad. I couldn't hurt her.

**Marshall's POV**

I bit into the deep red apple, brushing my dark mess of hair away from my face and looking into the starry night sky. I bent down to tie my shoelace on my red Converse, when I heard someone walking up. It sounded like they were crying, something I strongly opposed trying to help. They bumped into me and the loose bite I had on the apple slipped, causing the fruit to fly out of my mouth and onto the ground beneath me.

"Oh glob, I'm sorry!" a female voice said. I turned around and found the source of the crying. A girl around my age quickly wiped her face and said, "I'm super sorry about that. I wasn't looking sand I was-"

"It's okay," I said with a smile. All of my hostility was gone, I'd gone soft on account of the tears.

She was beautiful, her dazzling blue eyes were glistening with wetness and her blond hair messily fell out of her bunny hat and around of her heart shaped face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Although I vowed not to ever comfort someone crying, I had to for her.

"What do you care?" she asked walking away. The bunny ears flopped on her head making her look silly as she stormed away.

I cut in front of her, positioning so she couldn't go forward anymore. "Well, I see a pretty bunny crying, so I wanna help."

"I don't want your help," she snapped, moving my arm out of her way.

"Please tell me," I pleaded. _Marshall, what are you doing? _I thought. And I had no idea, I couldn't let her cry, I knew that. I knew that I couldn't let her be hurt. "I just wanna help. I don't like to see girls cry."

"Fine," she sad gathering herself. She looked flustered, her cheeks were flushed with a light pink tint and her lips were pursed in an undure wat as she looked me over. "I just got broken up with."

I felt a strange mix of happiness and rage boil up inside of me. "Why?!" I sounded more aggressive than I was trying and she said, "I don't know."

She started down the street and I followed her. "He was probably a jerk anyways."

"What do you know?" she said, stopping. Obviously upset, she said, "He was a great guy. I'm the bad person."

Somehow, my hand found its way around hers and I looked in her round blue eyes. "I'm just saying. He had to be a jerk to break up with you." Our hands touched longer than they should've and she shook her head.

"I have to go."

And I let her.

**So please please please tell me what you think about it. I don't know where I'm going with this, but I already have the next 2 chapters written. Don't expect constant uploads and shiz, I just started testing so yeah, it might be faster though. I'm not an Oracle. I don't know when I'm gonna upload. **


	2. From The Start

**So, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! It made me so happy! ^.^ So here's chapter 2! Enjoy!  
**

**_Chapter 2: From The Start_**

**Fionna's POV**

My heart pounded with a rhythmic thud in my ears as I leaned against the gate to my house. My hand clutched my stomach as butterflies made it churn.

Who what the boy with the dark hair and the eyes that seemed to pierce me? All I knew was, whoever he was . . . he couldn't be good. But I knew deep down inside that I was lying to myself and that even though he seemed bad, he'd just met me and cared enough to ask why I was crying. That qualified as good, right?

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my anxious nerves. I walked into my house.

**Marshall's POV**

I stared up at the blank white ceiling, lyrics coming and going in my mind.

_Blank ceiling, mind reeling, what are these feelings? _"No, I whispered aloud. The quivering of my voice shocked me, it was too similar to the shaking of my breath and nerves.

That girl was crying because some douchebag decided to dump her. I wished I could just kill him.

"Hey Marsh, what's up with you? You've been acting stranger since you got back," one of the guys in my band, _Blood Ties_, asked.

I waved him away, continuing to stare at the ceiling in our studio's lounge room. "Just stressed about school tomorrow, ya know? Finals are coming up."

He nodded and left.

I rode into the school parking lot on my Harley, skidding to a stop. I took off my skull decorated helmet and shook my wild black hair out. I felt the eyes on me and smiled. I knew I had the attention of more than 10 girls now. I turned towards one of them and smirked. She nearly fainted.

_Still got it, _I thought with another smirk. I walked into the hallway, making my way to my locker. I hummed a song I'd made up in my head and gathered my things or class.

The bell rand, piercing my eardrums and sending a chill up my spine. I checked my new schedule, of course towards the end of the school year, they change my perfectly fine class schedule, claiming "Marshall needs to be in an environment where he can focus on his schoolwork because he has real potential." I already knew that was a lie, they were just mad because I caused too much trouble so they switched me to the strict teachers.

I walked into the classroom and automatically sat in the back. I hummed a song and jutted down song lyrics, the only thing that really came out was stupid love songs.

_It's not like I love her, _I thought to myself, shaking the thoughts that told me otherwise in my head. _She's just hot._

I looked up from my thoughts and I saw her. My heart pounded at speeds that it'd never reached before, my mind fuzzed out, my gaze was inadvertently glued to her, my face flushed with embarrassment at what I was just thinking . . .

_Why the glob is she here?! Oh glob, oh glob, oh glob!_ I looked back down at my paper, I had been unconsciously doodling lovey-dovey song lyrics so I quickly crumpled it and threw it aside.

She was walking with some gooey gumbutt. He had strawberry blond hair and a pink wristband on. Obviously, he played for the other team. But still, I felt the jealousy rise in my chest and boil over. The way she looked at the ground shyly told me she had a crush on him, but didn't she just suffer a break up? Was this him and they just got back together? No, no one who was that devastated would just forgive them that easily.

She sat not too far from me, her voice rang happily and I could hear everything she said.

"So Luminor just broke up with you because he was jealous?" The gumwad asked.

"Yeah, Bubba, he said that if I continued to like someone he was going to do it. But I didn't like him anymore so I don't know what he was upset about!" she exclaimed quietly. "Sometimes he really does get super jealous over the smallest things, I don't know why."

"Maybe he just really likes you," Bubba said.

"But he said, and I quote, _'Do you feel it, Fi? Do you still feel the spark, because I don't. You still like him, don't you? Don't lie to me Fi, I know you do! You should just go __out with him since you're always so happy around him!'_ Then he started throwing plates and stuff. But I beat the stuff out of him."

"I don't think it's safe for you to go out with him," he said. And for a second, I agreed with him, this Luminor guy sounded like a walking volcano, like he could erupt at any moment and hurt her.

_Now if only I knew her whole name . . . _

**Ooh...Drama! So now you know why she was crying so much. I know a couple of you guys didn't like the fact that Macho Woman Fionna was crying, but she does have emotions! It's not her type, but she can still cry! So, now I'm asking for reviews. **

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**Peace off, BOOP*! **

**(*Credit: Tobuscus)**


	3. Just Thinking

_**So here's chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy like a weird teddy bear! **_**Is that weird? Yeah, wtf is wrong with me?  
**

**P.S. Sorry if it's short...I was in a rush writing this, but I literally do have the next 11 chapters written. Isn't that crazyy?**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3: Just Thinking**_

"Fionna! Fi! Girl!" Cake said smacking me in the back of my head.

I groaned painfully and muttered, "What?!"

"You've been staring at nothing for like, a full hour, are you okay?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I've just been thinking," I said. It wasn't a complete lie, I couldn't get my mind off of that pale-skinned boy from last night. He confused me, he looked like the typical bad boy, but why try and help me? That was the part that confused me even more. He was nice, that was no lie, but he seemed a little too determined for his own good.

"Well, I'm going out with Mono tonight, you can invite a couple of friends over if you want. But just a couple!" she said waving from the door.

"Bye Cake!" I called to her. I tried to focus on my schoolwork, but my stubborn mind kept wandering back to the stranger on the street. I just met him, but I already knew I wanted to meet him again.

I think it was his eyes that captured me, they were an unnatural red color, like they held blood in the irises, they stunned me and then he grabbed my hand with his cold one.

_'I'm just saying, he had to be a jerk to break up with you,' _his words lingered in my mind. His voice was mysteriously attractive, it lured me into a sense of security, something Cake told me to beware of whenever I meet a person.

I leaned back and threw a ball up in the air, catching it before it hit my face. I sighed, _Maybe Bubba will understand._

But I already knew he wouldn't. Bubba was book smart, as smart as they got, but he was dense as a block of iron when it came to anything out of that. He was my best friend, sure, but I'd wanted us to be more than friends for a really long time, probably who Luminor was referring to when he broke up with me. But the thing about Bubba was, he didn't know the signs of a classic crush, if he did, he would've already noticed that I really liked him and that he was ripping my heart guts out by ignoring me, and would've flat out rejected me.

I did my homework and walked up to my room. I didn't know who that kid was, but he gave good advice. I really wanted to meet him again and ask him about all that hand-holding stuff, that was not globbing cool, it made my stomach turn to goo and my heart guts seemed to do a flip in my chest. I didn't know if that was a good thing.

**Marhsall's POV**

"Hey Lee-Lee," a familiar voice sounded behind me. _Not again, _I thought, thoroughly annoyed with Ashley's neediness.

"Go away," I grumbled angrily. "I thought I told you not to come back here again."

"And I told you it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of me," she chimed happily. Her optimism was killing me. "So what's up Lee-Lee? I heard you're having another show this weekend, wanna sneak me backstage like that other time?" She raised her eyebrows, her red hair was tied in a loose ponytail on the side of her head like a hair pillow.

"Would you just get out and stay out of my life forever?!" I screamed at her. I dropped my ax-bass on the couch and stood up. I towered over her small frame, I knew I had her scared because I saw it in her eyes.

"For realzies?" she asked cowering lower. I hated being this way, but it seemed to keep her away for a while.

"Yes, I don't love you anymore, not after you messed with my heart guts and my most prized possession," I said narrowing my eyes. "Leave!" I yelled and she scampered away like a scared puppy.

I flopped back on the couch, lazily picking up my guitar. I wrote, and even though I wasn't a love song type of guy, thats exactly what I wrote because of that blond bunny.

"Okay, dude, something is seriously up. Who are you crushing on?" my drummer asked in his husky voice.

"No one, man. I just feel like I've never had the chance to write this stuff," I lied.

"You're lying. Trust me, I know when someone is lying and you've been doing a lot of it recently." He crossed his dark arms over his black Skillet band tee.

"I don't wanna talk about it! Would you just drop it already?!" I yelled with a light blush spreading across my cheeks. I swung my ax-bass over my shoulder and stormed out like a pissed off little douchebag.

_**In denial much? How'd you like it? Huh? Huh? Huh?**_

_**Leave a review if you liked it . . . or if you didn't like it. Oh, of course you liked it. It's so kawaii! **_

_**Thanks for reading and review, favorite, and follow! **_

_**P.S. I'll be uploading every Thursday because that's my happy day! ^.^**_


	4. Out of It

**I'm SUPER sorry for posting late! I couldn't do it yesterday, i was too busy getting an award in every class (A-student). So, I think you'll enjoy this because this is one of my favorite chapters so far.**

**P.S. We hit the 1000 view mark today! How flippin' awesome is that?! Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews and favorites and follows. It makes me suppeeerrr happy! Keep it up!**

**(Sorry if it's short)**

** Chapter 4: Out Of It**

I hopped on my motorcycle and raced home as fast as possible. Before I knew it, I was already racing down the part of the city they called The Cave, me as it's only sane resident. If you could call me that. I saw a random girl on the street and was already falling head over heels for her. I'm pretty sure that wasn't sane.

I burst through my door, it swung lazily, slamming against the wall creating a hole. I angrily climbed up the ladder and through the narrow porthole into my room. I laid on my bed, and kicked clothes that were strewn everywhere into a messy pile before gathering them all in a fairly large bag. I didn't usually care how my room looked, but I knew that if I ever wanted to get another girlfriend, that I would need to get rid of my disgusting habits.

I sloppily rushed through my homework, my mind only focusing on a song that was composing itself in my head in a symphony of jumbled song lyrics and a mournful guitar riff.

Fionna's POV

I doodled in my notebook, drawing his eyes. Drawing the way his lips were turned up in a mischievous smirk, but the concern was still weaved in his eyes. The boy had crawled under my skin like a parasitic love disease so easily, he dug deep under the tough, hollow shell of myself and nestled restlessly into a blank and confused pit in my heart.

"Fionna? The answer please," my teacher said sternly to me. She eyed me with distaste, her wrinkled mouth set in a seemingly permanent scowl. I quickly shut my notebook and skimmed through her notes on the board, then answered her unsurely.

"Correct," she said, disappointed that I hadn't gotten it wrong so she could scold me.

I sighed in relief, saved by countless nights of study-filled sugar highs. I rushed to get back on task, but the haziness that had lingered in my eyes was still there, obscuring my heart's view of who I was supposed to love.

Luminor, who although sometimes was very aggressive, was the sweetest person in the world with the cutest little button nose, while on the other hand, Bubba was constantly sweet and cared for me greatly, but was also constantly oblivious to the facts of simple commonsense, like when someone liked him. I didn't know where my stranger fit into all of this, he'd well displayed the sweetness card, and on top of that, he didn't know me that well so he couldn't judge me, we'd honestly only met once! *But my stranger had swept me off of my feet, insuring me safety and comfort, protection from the cruelties from a flawed society whose main goal was economic failure and the sheer destruction of every being on the planet.

The shrill pierce of the bell rang in my ears, a dull monotone compared to the melodic voice of my stranger. Whoa, hold on a minute! My stranger? I'd been calling him that all this time, not even realizing that I'd claimed him as my own. I was idly walking down the hallway, thinking of my stranger when someone bumped into me.

"Oh glob, I'm sorry," I said. I looked up into red eyes, glowing bright over the pale alabaster skin that lay beneath it. My mouth hung open and my eyes locked with his. "Y-you . . ." I stuttered out.

_*My favorite line of all time by the great...Me._

**Who could it be?! I feel like i can't live this on this note! Maybe I'll post the 5th chapter...if i can get to 17 reviews. I'm one away and 17 is my favorite number, so please? Review, favorite and follow? Please?**


	5. Collision

**So I promised to upload Chapter 5 when i got my 17th review. Thanx to ****_The Nephlim King Michael _****and ****_BubblyMeTiffany (check her out, she's awesome and i love all of her stories!) _****for being the first 2 people to review Chapter 4. I wuvv uuu!**

**So as i promised, Chapter 5! Enjoy! ^_^**

_**Chapter 5: Collision**_

"Hey there, bunny," he said with a smirk.

I snapped out of my daze in an instant. "Don't call me that," I said firmly. He'd already given me a pet name that made my heart jump and flutter like a rabid butterfly and hadn't even known me for more than a minute.

"Why, bunny? It's a cute nickname for an even cuter girl," he said putting a hand on the locker next to me, trapping me.

"Just don't. You don't even know my real name," I said ducking under his arm with a hot blush on my face. I tried to power walk but he easily kept pace with me. Damn his long legs.

"Then tell me, home ec. girl," he said cutting in front of me again.

"You're in my home ec. class?" I asked. How could I have not known? Was I really too busy daydreaming about him that I hadn't even noticed that he was there?

"Yup, sit right behind you in fact." There was a tint of sadness in his usually casual tone, sadness or almost . . . jealousy?

"Oh." My face flushed a deeper shade of red, showing that I was obviously nervous and embarrassed about something.

"You never did tell me your name, bunny," he said playing with the bunny ears on my headband.

"Fi-Fionna," I said. Glob, why am I stuttering too much?

"That's a beautiful name, Fionna. And I, am Marshall Lee," he said bowing gracefully. His raven black hair flopped messily in his face and brought more attention to his light complexion.

He smelled heavily of sweet apples and strawberries and I found myself leaning in, inhaling deeper his sweet, fruity aroma.

"Marshall Lee . . ." I uttered the words, marveling at how smooth it glided along my tongue. I felt like I'd heard it before, but it never sounded so fresh as of now.

"Yup, that's me. Now, since it's after school, would you like me to drop you off at home?" he asked gesturing for me to follow him. I eagerly did,my heart matching my footsteps, my brain shut off to autopilot.

"You ride a motorcycle?" I asked stupidly. Of course he does! Why do you think he's holding out a shiny black helmet to you? I thought to myself.

Marshall's POV

"Yeah," I said coolly. Did she hear my voice shaking because I did and it was driving me nuts. "Come on, bunny. I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you." I flashed her a grin, showing off my sharp canines, masking my unmistakable nervousness.

I couldn't tell if she was nervous or not, but I knew she blushed a lot, more than any other girl had. She warily took the helmet, I chuckled as I noticed there was a skull bunny painted on it. I saw her struggling to strap on and sighed.

"Here, let me help," I said touching her hands. I guided them in the right direction and through her hand, I felt her pulse racing against mine.

Why was she riding with me? She didn't even know me and she automatically agrees to hop on my bike. You're taking a dangerous stroll there, bunny.

"Ya ready?" I asked with a smile. She nervously wrapped her arms around my waist and nodded. My pulse skyrocketed as the feeling of her thin but strong arms wrapped around my slim waist. I forced myself to rev the engine, although I wanted to savor the moment forever and knew all too well that the moment I started driving, the moment would be over too soon.

I drove down her street, automatically knowing which one it was. I stopped near a bunch of houses. "Which one's yours?" I asked drifting into a haze of feelings, most of them were the feeling of her arms around me.

**Pretty good, huh? If not, keep in mind i am only a 13 yr old girl who just recently started letting people view her writing. I'm sorta new at this shiz. So next Thursday, betcha can't wait! ^_^**

**Review, Favorite and Follow! **


	6. Went For A Ride

**So we're almost to the 2000 view mark! How math is that?! Plus, i'm one follower away from 30! It's like a dream come true! *sighs* **

**Chapter 6 already? Well, that escalated quickly! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Went For A Ride**

The moment ended three times too soon. I warily unwrapped my arms from his lean waist. I felt his muscular abdomen through his tin red and black plaid shirt. I studied every part of him I could at this moment, because I knew when I went to sleep at night, that he's all I would be thinking about.

I noticed the piercings going all the way up his right earlobe, the two small identical scars on the left side of his neck . . .

"Hello? This is your street, right?" he asked with a smirk in his husky tone.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" I asked looking into his eyes. They still drew me in and then I was suddenly aware of every place our bodies were touching. My chest grew tight in the spot where it was pressed against his back, the tension growing in my legs as I noticed they were intertwined with his and the blood that came pooling inevitably to my face made me shudder with an intense love for him.

_Wait, love? Whoa, that's a little stretching it don't you think?!_ I thought to myself as I tried, unsuccessfully might I add, to shake the strong feelings I had for Marshall.

"I walked you halfway home the day . . . I mean, that day," he stammered nervously. I could feel his heartbeat through his back.

"Thanks, Marshall," I said stepping off of his black bike. "I mean, for everything. The ride and caring when no one else did."

A slight blush crept across his pale face and he smiled. "You're welcome. Just know, I'm always here." I didn't know when he had taken off his helmet, but I had to admit, his helmet hair looked quite sexy.

"I won't forget," I said starting to walk away. I hurried back and carefully kissed him on the cheek. Now his barely noticeable blush was clearly seen and it made my heart flutter.

I rushed inside and thought to myself, What's wrong with you? Why'd you do that you globbing idiot?! But, despite my brain's negativity, my heart overruled it and claimed that moment as completely mathematical.

**Marshall's POV**

_She kissed me. She kissed me. Oh my glob, my little bunny Fionna kissed me_. My heart rate went from fast to super duper mathematically fast. I felt like running up to her and screaming, "I love you!"

She ran inside her little brown and green house, sort of like a treehouse, and looked out at me. She waved and another blush clawed its way to the surface of my face, but this time, so did hers.

**I know that you guys are probably mad i ended it here, but the next few chapters are gonna be so fluffy! Fluff, fluff, fluff it up! I luv you guys so much! Please review, favorite and follow! **

**Please? It makes me really happpyy!**


	7. Call Me

**_Oh my Glob! I forgot to post this last week! I'm soooooooo sorrry! I'll post eight today too!_**

**_Oh my glob, it's already chapter 7! I sorta dedicate this to Wolf Huntress Silver Blood, not becasue she inspired it or any thing, but because she's hilarious and made me laugh alot this weekend. I think this one is actually longest._**

**_Enjoy! ^_^_**

Chapter 7: Call Me

I stared up at the ceiling, my mind still analyzing the feeling of her warm, full lips pressed to my cheek. My hand never left it after I got back to my band's lounge room.

"Okay, seriously dude, what the flip is wrong with you?!" my bassist said. "You've been in a daze for days now!"

"She kissed me . . ." was the only thing I could manage to say. Honestly, it was the only thing that could actually be understood in my jumble of a brain.

"Who?" he asked, suddenly happy.

"My little bunny," I said. I walked past him and looked into the distance. I had to go home and write. Every time a strong emotion overtook me, I turned it into a song just so I could get rid of it.

But could you get rid of an emotion so strong that it was all you could feel? _And did I want to?_

**Fionna's POV**

"Are you sure you don't have a fever? You've been really quiet and your face is red," Cake asked hovering over me like an overprotective cat.

"I'm fine," I finally managed to say. My throat was hoarse and my hair was spread out around me in a large pool of blond mess.

"How'd you get home so quickly?" she puzzled. I wasn't too thrilled to tell Cake about my newest crush, especially because she got all_ fangirlly_ about it.

"I powerwalked," I lied. _A little white lie every now and them couldn't hurt that much, right?_

"Oh," she said, seemingly daydreaming about something. "I'm gonna head back to work now, you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said as my phone vibrated furiously in my pocket.

"Maybe that's Bubba," she said suggestively.

I shook my head. It was a number I didn't know. "Hello?" I answered warily. I heard the person on the other line suck in their breath for a couple of seconds before releasing it slowly.

"Hey, bunny," I heard the familiar voice say. "Just snuck me your number, eh?"

"H-hi," I stammered. "Uh, yeah. I just thought you'd want it, ya know-"

"It's fine, I did really want it . . . I was just too scared to ask," he said shyly.

My face grew hot and I said, "So, whatcha doin'?"

"Just chillin' at my place, writing a new song, ya know, the usual," he said like it was nothing.

"Oh, cool! I wish I could be there, only to, ya know, jam with you and stuff," I said awkwardly.

Cake eyed me suspiciously. I looked away because my face continued to grow redder.

"I can come pick you up if you want," he suggested.

"Oh, yeah! I'll go get ready!" I said flying off.

"Okay, be there in a few, bunny," he said. _Click._

Cake followed me into my room and asked, more than suspiciously, "Where you goin'?"

"To a friends place," I said through my closet door.

"And who is this friend?"

"No one," I muttered. _Dammit Cake, would you just leave already?!_ "Don't you have work or something?"

"Oh, right! Girl, it's good that you reminded me, Mono would totally be freaking out if I was late again!" she said rushing out the door.

_Good, now that she's gone, I can get ready._

**Marshall's POV**

_She's really coming over here_, I thought nervously and excitedly while I cleaned. My body sunk into the couch as I remembered something. _I have to pick her up._

I sped out of The Cave on my motorcycle, the wind viciously lapping at my face even through my helmet. I took off the helmet, careful not to hurt myself with the spikes that went down the middle.

_Should I knock on the door or just wait here? Maybe I should call her back . ._ . I thought as I saw a blond with caramel streaks walking out of the door.

"Bye, Fi!" the girl called. She spotted me and totally spazzed out. I guess my appearance wasn't the most inviting sight after all. She hurried back inside and I felt a tinge of guilt.

A minute or so later, I saw someone peek through the curtains and the door swung open.

Fionna stood there, the shallow glow coming from behind her illuminated her frame against the slightly dimming light outside. She walked slowly down the front steps and stepped in front of me. "Hi, Marshall," she said shakily.

"Hi, bunny," I said watching her wring her hands nervously in a tense pattern.

She sighed and shook her head. "Should we get going?" she asked looking warily at her window as she stared at a pair of eyes peeping out at us.

"Who's that?" I asked curiously.

"That's my adoptive sister, Cake."

"Interesting name," I whispered.

"Interesting helmets," she smirked as I laughed.

"Let's go, I don't like scaring her," I said glancing bck at the window when the shutters closed instantly.

"Okay," she said with a slight pink shade waving over her face. I handed her a helmet and she chuckled._ "Bunny . ._ ."

I helped her strap it on again and she said, "I'm gonna die for this." She wrapped her arms around my waist as we sped away into the darkness.

**So, did you like it? You can review or tweet me at RipgirlSamhain (****_That was a complete shameless plug)! _****So, yeah, if you haven't already, go check out my new Fiolee story, 'Young and Beautiful'! I'll upload that one every Thursday too!**

**That's all! Review, favorite and Follow! Luv ya!**


	8. Stay Just To Play

**So sorry if it's a little late. I just got back from my sister's graduation and didn't have time to do it earlier. (PS i graduated too! Out of one hellhole and into another!) **

**This chapter is sooo good that you can't even comprehend it! Don't question what i write, it just comes out like stuff. So here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 8: Stay Just To Play_**

Darkness littered the sky and sorrow cluttered the ground as we flew through the night into an abyss of dead insanity. The dirty buildings were cracked and caved in on certain spots and I suddenly remembered why this place had been so infamously named.

It seemed as if all the people had a part of their body that didn't fit, most had a neck so crooked in turned a devilish smile into murderous frown. Gloominess met ravishing happiness_...of death._ Or at least that's what it seemed like. The air seemed to glow a magical purple that made everything illuminate-the jagged teeth of the rugged grins, the filthy claws that lay broken and dirt cluttered on the ends of balls of meat, the milky texture of soggy eyes that wandered aimlessly in its loose socket.

The soft squish of what I hoped was muddy earth echoed through the dead silent night air, resonating off of the inconspicuously neglected buildings.

"We're here," he said stopping in front of a sort of normal house at the end of a dusty road. The wide street narrowed to a fine point of rock and rock wall where we stopped. The only thing I couldn't understand was how he melded his house to the cave walls, as if he carved out this particular spot to create a small home.

"Whoa," I said stepping off. I removed the helmet and shuddered at the coldness. A slightly warm arm snaked around me, encompassing my body in a dulled sense of utter protection and ultimate comfort and making me squeak in surprise.

Marshall saw the way I looked at him and he moved so he was behind me, both arms wrapped around my waist. I blushed and he asked, "Better?"

I chuckled and nodded with a hot face. We walked into his house like that, him trailing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist, butterflies in my stomach.

"This is a really pretty house," I said. "It's so dark...I love it."

"Well, I wasn't going for pretty, but if you love it..."

"Oh, this is so cool!" I said breaking free of his grip and running to the corner where an ax-bass stood."Can you play it?" I was giddy off of the happiness of being away and with such a cool person.

"Yeah, I'm in a band, of course I can play it," he said. He strummed it once and a beautiful melodic tone floated off of the strings, resonating in the air making me shiver.

"Wait, you're in a band?" I asked. He nodded and I squeezed his face, looking deep into his strange red eyes. "Which one?"

"It's a secret. Come to our show, you can even take a friend if you want. Just come," he whispered. His eyelids were heavy, like he had to stop himself from closing his eyes and kissing me. Judging by how dolled-up I got, I wouldn't mind kissing me either.

**Marshall's POV**

She was so close, so close I feel her breath on my nose. My eyelids were drifting shut..._No! She probably doesn't even like you that way. Don't ruin this..._ But they kept drifting, soon my eyes were half open, her blue eyes probing my red ones trying to figure out just what the hell was happening.

"That's awesome," I heard her whisper. The sweet smell of apples wafting from her mouth. Now I wanted to kiss her three million times more, I wanted to taste the apples she had and taste her too.

She dropped my face, but kept the proximity. This moment should've went on forever, I could've memorized every part of her that I could see. The slight curl of her full lips showed a devious smile I'd never seen before, her eyes were bright and wide, fixed and determined on figuring out something she was eagerly desperate to know.

"Go on, play already," she said, breaking the beautiful silence. I shook myself free of whatever I was thinking and nodded.

"Don't know what I'm 'bout to sing, but I wrote it in home ec," I muttered.

_**[I don't own 'Yours To Hold' by Skillet]**_

I started with slow beat, then jumped right into the song.

_'I see you standing here_  
_But you're so far away_  
_Starving for your attention_  
_You don't even know my name_

_You're going through so much_  
_But I know that I could be the one to hold you'_

I eyed her to see her reaction, she was involved in the song. Eyes fixed on me and a slight blush spread across her round cheeks made me smile as I felt the song.

_[Chorus]_  
_Every single day _  
_I find it hard to say_  
_I could be yours alone_  
_You will see someday_  
_That all along the way_  
_I was yours to hold_  
_I was yours to hold_

_I see you walking by_  
_Your hair always hiding your face_  
_I wonder why you've been hurting_  
_I wish I had some way to say_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm stretching out but you're still out of reach_  
_I'm ready when you're ready for me_  
_I'm waiting for the right time_  
_For the day I catch your eye_  
_To let you know_  
_That I'm yours to hold_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm stretching but you're still out of reach_  
_I'm ready when you're ready for me...'_

I trailed off at the end, letting the guitar fade into the dim light in my house. I finally looked back up at her and I saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," I said hugging her. She hugged me back-the best feeling in the world-and I thought i heard her say, "Mine to hold..."

"Are you okay?" I asked pulling her away from me.

She wiped her eyes and nodded. "I don't know why I started crying, I never cry. But it was a really good song."

"Thanks," I said. I tried to make myself sound more at ease, because I still couldn't get over the fact that she'd hugged me. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, what kind?" She asked.

"Well, I sorta only have horror and action movies. And all the action ones are really old and the acting is shotty," I said.

"Horror is fine," she said. I could tell it wasn't because her voice shook a little and she got paler.

**I don't own Yours To Hold by Skillet and i got the lyrics from . Happy , im not copyrighting anymore! **

**So the reason i'm ending it here is because something ****_HUGGEEE _****happens in the next chapter and i wanted it to be a fresh beginning. If that makes sense. **

**Sooo, please please please review! I feel like i haven't been getting enough and it's making me sad! Oh, and if this is your first time reading, follow and favorite! But mostly review!**


	9. You Have To Know

**I'm bacccckkk! I was having some problems because i wasnt allowed to get on the internet but it's all good now! I know you guys missed me and i missed you too! ^_^ So here's some fluff for you, not a lot, but just enough!**

**I posted on FB that a part like this was coming, so thanx for waiting!**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: You Have To Know_**

She was asleep on my shoulder by the end, her legs draped over mine on my springy mattress. I had draped a blanket over us midway through the movie, causing her to scoot closer to me. Her head was tilted up on my shoulder if I turned and stretched a little, I would've kissed her. And i wanted to, maybe it was okay because she was asleep and wouldn't know...

**Fionna's POV**

I was about to get up, having fallen asleep earlier when suddenly, Marshall's breathing slowed. His heart rate accelerated, I could feel it due to how close we were to each other. I felt something warm on my lips, something I felt before but couldn't place.

I opened my eyes slightly to see Marshall's closed, his lips pressed to mine. I almost threw him off of me, but I had to admit, I really liked it. So I didn't. I let him stop himself and see if I were awake. Being the great actress I was, I pretended I wasn't and I heard him chuckle.

"I love you, little bunny," I heard him say. _Little bunny. Bunny. 'Hey there, bunny.' Oh my glob, he flipping likes me!_

I needed to make sure he knew I was awake, but first...I remembered the way he flirted, making me all anxious. Now it was payback time. I sighed and wrapped my arms tighter around him, nestling deeper into his chest. I heard him gasp and whisper, "Oh, glob..."

He slightly shook my arm and I groaned. He lifted me off of his lap and sat me down next to him. "I'll be right back..." Marshall said.

I turned and wrapped my arms around his sitting figure. "Don't go," I whimpered. "I need you."

"Oh," he said. He laid down behind and his arms slid around my waist. "I need you too, bunny." And I fell asleep being cuddled in his gentle embrace.

**Marshall's POV**

I woke up to something cold being pressed to my back. I turned around and saw a smirking Marshall, shirtless. A furious blush spread across my face.

"Mornin', bunny," he smiled.

"What the glob, Marshall?!" I exclaimed quietly. "Wait, it's morning?! Aw...Cake is gonna kill me!"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. I took the opportunity to look at him. He was lean but still muscular, something I liked a lot. "Let's eat some breakfast, then I'll take you home."

I nodded and said, "Can I borrow a shirt? I know it's kinda weird, but..."

"No, it's fine, kinda cute actually..." he whispered while rifling through his closet. He tossed a shirt at me and I went to the bathroom to change.

I sighed and thought to myself, "Why'd I do that?!" I walked back out and I heard and inaudible gasp come from Marshall Lee. His red and black plaid shirt hung loosely on me, three times too large and went midway down my thigh.

"I know, I know," I said dropping down the porthole to the living room. I sat at the counter facing the kitchen and waited as he cooked pancakes.

**Marshall's POV**

"So how'd you sleep?" I asked trying to make small talk. The heat rose from the stove onto my bare chest, slightly warming me. She was wearing my shirt, _looking absolutely sexy in it_, and I had to suppress all of my hormonal teenage boy thoughts.

"Amazing," she sighed. I wished she knew I had kissed her. I wanted her to know I loved the sweet apple-like taste of her lips, how they fitted perfectly against mine.

"So did I," I said.

"I had a weird dream though..." she said. "Never mind, you probably don't want to know."

"No, tell me," I insisted.

I served her pancakes and she played with them. "Well, I dreamt that this dude I like a lot but hardly know liked me back and kissed me."

"Who is he? " I asked nervously. _This is too close._

"No one, I'm done," she rushed. "Let's go."

"Okay, let me go get my shirt," I muttered. _So she knew._

* * *

**Was it a good coming back chapter? I would like to think so! **

**So review, favorite and follow! Please because it really means a lot to me and it actually inspires me to keep writing because i know you guys like it.**


	10. Stowaway

**So, my uploading schedules been off lately and i'm sorry! But this chapter and the next are my absolute favorite, okay? So you guys will definitely love them!**

***WARNING* May cause good and/or bad feels!**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 10: Stowaway**

"I had a great time last night," she whispered as we stood in front of her house. Her skort was barely peeking out from under my shirt.

"So did I," I said. "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah," she said going to hug me. I embraced her tightly, I never wanted this moment to end. She pulled back and I kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye, bunny," I said with a devious smirk.

I watched her walk up her front steps and wave. As soon as she opened the door, a woman started yelling.

**Fionna's POV**

"Where were you? I thought you were dead, don't you know better than to run off like that?!" Cake yelled at me as soon as the door opened.

I heard Marshall's motorcycle drive away and I sighed. "I'm sorry Cake, but don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"

"Overreacting? You're gonna be overreacting when you're dead..." she said eyeing me curiously. "Who's shirt is that?"

"It's my friend's brother's. I couldn't fit her clothes because I'm bigger than her, so her brother let me borrow his shirt," I lied automatically.

"Hmph,"she said. "You're in deep trouble girl, you better believe it!"

I sighed and said, "What's the punishment this time?"

"Give me your phone," she said.

_'Crap, I don't have a lock on my phone_!' I thought. '_What if Marshall messages me?!'_

I gave her my phone and sighed defeated. "Look, my friend is a really good person. Plus, I really like her, which is weird considering most of the girls I know are prissy princesses."

"Hm," she muttered. "I'll let you reply to any texts you have now, so hurry up."

I practically snatched my phone back and said, "I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom."

I dialed Marshall's number and sighed when I heard him answer. "Hey," I said.

"Hey, I heard you're in major trouble."

"I am. I wanted to know if I can give you back you're shirt at school."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind if you just kept it or wore it to school or whatever. I have plenty more."

"So you want me to wear it on Monday?"

"Sure, bunnies wearing my clothes are always accepted."

I chuckled and sighed. "She's taking my phone."

"Aw, what? That is totally not math!" He whined.

"Well, when will i talk to you again?"

"Uh, I got a shift at the diner near where we first met, if you remember..."

"I remember," he said fondly. "Mostly because you made me waste the best apple in the world."

"Not my fault," i said. "So, maybe I'll see you there?"

"Yeah, when's your shift?"

"Tomorrow, 10 to 6. Just look for the girl with the bunny ears."

"Bye , bunny."

"Wait, what's your favorite animal?" I asked stupidly.

"Hmm...bats."

"Well, bye batty."

"No! Don't call me that!"

"What do you want me to call you? _Marshy_?"

"That's better," he said with a laugh.

"Okay then. Bye Marshy, I have to go, Cake's calling me," I said as Cake banged on the door telling me to get out.

"Who was that?!" She asked furiously.

"Casper, the friendly ghost," I said sarcastically as I tossed my phone at her.

***Later***

I was home alone, locked away in my room when i heard a banging at the door. Peeking around the corner, making sure Cake hadn't snuck back in, I made my way downstairs.

I opened the door to be greeted with red.

His red mohawk blew in the breeze, resembling dancing flames. "Hey, Fi," Luminor greeted easily.

"No," I said shaking my head. I tried to close the door but he stuck his foot in the wedge. "What do you want from me?!"

"Look, I'm super sorry, Fi," he said barging in.

I took a wary step backward, keeping my distance from him because he seemed worse than the last time I saw him. Like he was angrier and more violent.

Luminor towered over me by a good half a foot, making that one more factor as to why even if I wanted to, i would never be able to overpower him. His red hair was spiked up and it shook as he jittered while he spoke.

"Are you high?" I asked looking him deeper in the eyes.

"No," he lied.

"Get out," I said pushing him. "I don't go out with junkies, abusers or over jealous freakshows, so get out."

"No," he said grabbing my shoulders. I fought back and kicked as he forced me to the couch.

His hands dug into my shoulders, his eyes bright and wild like an animal. He grinned at me with an all too familiar grin. I knew lust when I saw it.

This was how we broke up. He threw the plates and then tried to rape me. Luckily I got away, but this time...this time I was sure I wasn't getting away.

I kicked harder, making him loosen his deadly grip on my slim shoulders. That extra inch of freedom was all I needed. I kicked him hard in his man junk, making him fall to his side and off of the couch.

I knew he would be back on his feet in a minute or so, thanks to the drugs he was on, so I ran, I didn't even bother to lock the door behind me. I just ran.

I ran from my apartment, my feet thudding against the hard concrete. I hyperventilated as I ran far from the house, far into the Candy Kingdom.

The Candy Kingdom was a strip of stores along Lix st. that consisted of the Cake Café, where Cake, Mono and I worked, Pepper's Maid service, which also catered and a number of other delicious shops that varied from five star restaurants to small Mom and Pop bakeries.

I burst through the revolving doors of the café and walked past startled customers to the employee lounge. I plopped on the hard couch, slouching lazily on the cushion. I caught my breath and ran my fingers through the disheveled part of my hair that stuck out from under my white cap.

"Girl, why are you busting in here like that? You know those folks can't handle stress, they explode with rashes. Plus, your shift isn't until 10, it's 9:40."

"Luminor...broke in...rape...ran..." I panted heavily. My eyes were drifting closed due to the lack of air and present amount of heat.

"He tried to rape you?!" She said anxiously. She hugged me close to her, forcing my head to rest on her boob, which was awkward in itself.

I nodded and sighed, "Again..."

"Again? He already tried this before?!" She stood up, cracking her knuckles. "I'm gonna kill 'im!"

"That's why we broke up last time." My watch's alarm went off and i sighed. "That's my shift."

***During Work* **

"Okay, your order will be right out," I said handing the slip with the order to Mono who was in the kitchen.

He handed me a plate and I brought it over to its table.

Someone whistled and called, "Waitress!"

I was walking over to him and he said, "So busy working you didn't even notice me, bunny?"

"Hi, Marshall!" I said instantly lighting up. "I didn't know you were coming so early!"

"Early? It's 4:30," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, time flies when you're having fun!" I lied.

"It didn't look like you were having fun," he said pulling me onto his lap.

"Marshy!" I squealed in quiet delight. "I'm still working and that's not cool!"

"You look gloomier, what's wrong?" He asked. His genuine red eyes probed my dazzling blue with curiosity and confusion. His cold hand found its way under my shirt and he drew circles on my back, causing me to shiver.

"Luminor..."I muttered.

"Your ex-boyfriend?" He said. He stopped moving his hand and growled. "I can beat his ass for you-"

"No, it's fine," I said. The truth was I didn't want to see Luminor hurt, no matter how much he hurt me. "I can handle him myself."

"Okay," he whispered. "I'm always here if you need me."

"Thanks," I said. I stood up right before Cake walked from the kitchen.

"C'mon girl! We need these orders to go out, so-" she stopped mid-sentence and her eyes instantly locked on Marshall Lee. "Y-you!"

"Hey, Cake," he said awkwardly waving.

"Let's go Fi," she said pulling me into the kitchen. "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?"

"I was taking his order. And now he's gonna think I'm some horrible waitress-I have to apologize!" I said running back out.

"Sorry about that, Marshall," I said. "So, what did you want to order, good sir?"

"I just wanted to see you," he said. "My life is pretty dull, ya know."

"Aren't you in a band?"

"Yeah, but it gets kinda boring," he said intently studying the menu. "I'll have a chili burger, strawberry milkshake and fries. Oh, and a soda-surprise me!"

He winked and smiled as I walked away.

I handed the slip to Mono and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked while cooking the food.

"Oh, nothing, just flipping confused," I muttered.

"You like that kid over there?" He asked with a knowing tone.

Honestly, I didn't know. My brain was all gunked up recently, i couldn't distinguish what I really felt and what I was supposed to feel. All I knew was I couldn't keep Marshall out of my head and i hoped he couldn't keep me out of his.

"I don't know," I said watching him slide the food onto the plate.

"Well if you do," he said blending the milkshake, "just keep away from him. He's nothing but trouble. He might sacrifice you for one of his rituals and drink your blood."

He handed me the plate and the check.

'_Ritualistic sacrifice, drink my blood? What is this, Twilight mixed with Satanism?_' I thought as I sat the food on his table.

"Thanks," he smiled. "Ya want some?"

"No, I'm not hungry," I said. And at that exact moment my stomach decided to growl loudly.

"That's not what your stomach is saying, just sit down," he pleaded. "Its not like anyone here needs you." I looked around and saw the café almost completely empty. I hadn't even noticed everyone gone.  
The day was dying down, the bustling crowds of the Candy Kingdom slowly being eaten away by the night.

I reluctantly sat down. "I don't want to get in trouble." But of course trouble would find me, it always did. "Hey, what's your religion?"

"What?" He asked stopping mid-chew. "Oh, you heard those rumors about me being satanist, huh? It's not true, but I am evil. I mean, come on, look at me!"

"You're not evil. You made me breakfast yesterday, that was like the least evil thing you could do."

"Whatever," he said. He looked up at me from under his dark, messy hair. His eyelashes glistened with wetness, like he might cry. His red eyes brightened as he looked back from his food to me and he smiled. "Ya sure you don't want some?"

"I'll have a bite, since you're insisting," I said taking a bite from his burger.

"Wow!" He said, inspecting the bite. "That's a big bite. Hey, you know they say the bigger the bite, the better the kisser." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh glob," I yawned. "I'll be back."

"Cake, I'm going home in a few," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Mhm," she muttered into her food. "Don't go anywhere but home. You're still grounded!"

I walked back into the dining area.

"You got me grounded, man," I muttered. "You shoulda let me go home when I wanted to."

"But then we would've never got the chance to cuddle more," he said devilishly. "And you would've never looked so sexy in my shirt..."

While absorbed in his words and the smoothness of his voice, I hadn't even noticed his hands start to glide their way up, starting from my hips. He was gently coaxing me closer, pulling me towards him.  
He leaned his face up and I was leaning mine down. We were so close, only a few more inches to close the distance between our mouths...

**Marshall's POV**

_'Just hurry up and kiss me already!'_ I thought closing the distance between us. Her lips barely brushed against mine, the warmth of her breath warming me. My hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, closer, closer...

"Fionna, are you still there?!" Her noisy sister called. I dropped my hold if her and she backed away, face flushed.

"Yeah, Cake!" She called back. She turned around and walked into the kitchen. "Just waiting for this last customer to finish up."

Cake peeked her orange head through the service window and hissed at me. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"Cake," Fionna groaned.

She walked back towards me and ate a fry. "You wanna finish this with me, so I can head out?"

"Sure,"she said plopping down in front of me. She puffed her cheeks out in an adorable pout. She scrunched up her nose and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong, bunny?" I asked.

"She's making me go to Bubba's," she said. "But I don't wanna see him."

"Bubba?" I said.

"The dude with the pink strip in his hair," she said intently studying my eyes.

I knew who she was talking about, I just didn't know why she had to go there. "Why?"

"I don't know. But she said go home! I think she wants me to quit lingering on FP."

"Is that who's been on your mind?" I asked hurt a little.

"No..."

"Is it me?" I asked, leaning in to her across the small table. She blushed and muttered no.

I recognized the face she was making. Her eyes were heavy lidded, her mouth barely open and then I noticed she was leaning in...

She wanted me to kiss her. _So I did._

Her lips were soft and gentle against mine. Everything I'd ever tried to deny I felt for her flooded back to me hitting me hard, making me windless. She locked her fingers in my hair and bit my lip. My hands slid down her shoulders, past her arms and to her waist that was still partially on the other side of the table.

I bit her lip, pulling her deeper into the kiss. 'Oh glob,' I thought to myself. She kissed so good, so perfectly. I pulled back and stood up. "I should go," I said walking from the table.

"Wait," she called. "Marsh-all.."

* * *

**So It finally happened! Yay! Did you like it? **

**This chapter showed some serious shiz, i know, but i ended it on a still kinda sad note...Whatevs, the next chapter is fluffy and all that kinda crap! So wait! It'll be up in 2 weeks because in 2 days i have to go to a week long camp!**

**Unless my sister posts it, then it's okay!**


	11. Now It's The Start

**So, it turns out, i couldn't go to camp because i caught a nasty cold. But at least i get to update for you guys!**

**Here is the chapter that i finally use From The Start by Late Nite Reading in the story! So stop whatever you're doing, go to YouTube and listen to this song because without it, this story would be nothing! **

**So I didn't know where to end this Chapter, so it's suuuupppppeeeerrrrr long!**

**Enjoy! ^_^ (And enjoy LNR too!)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Now It's The Start**

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked aloud as I walked towards home._ 'I thought he was into it, I mean, he moaned and was holding onto me really tightly.'_

I opened the door, scared of what I might find. But to my surprise, there was nothing there, in fact, he'd cleaned up. I found a note of the table that read:

_**"Sorry Fi. **_  
_**I'm really sorry in fact. You know I try. **_  
_**It's not me who wants to do that stuff...it's the drugs.**_  
_**I understand if you don't want to see me ever again. I don't even want to see me.**_  
_**I feel horrible, I'm depressed. I hurt the one person I loved the most. **_  
_**I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me.**_  
_**I deserve what I get.**_  
_**Plus, I'm going to rehab so you don't have to worry anymore. **_

_**But I'm not sure I can stop what I might do to myself.**_  
_**-FP"**_

"Oh, Luminor," I whispered. I stowed away his letter in the shoe box with all of our memories and sighed.

He kissed me. I screamed with glee and danced around my room. I started playing all of the songs I played whenever I liked someone and danced for what seemed like forever.

Before I knew it, Cake walked in and eyed me suspiciously. "Girl, who you all lovey-dovey for?"

"Just the most mathematical, hottest, kindest, most flirtatious dude in all of Aaa!" I said starting to sing again.

"Who? Come on, spill ya beans!" She said sitting on the edge of my bed. Cake loved to gossip about anything and everything. Sometimes she was worse than LSP.

"No one and everyone," I said plopping on my bed face first. "I wanna hear his voice again!"

I eyed Cake who was unusually quiet. She was biting her lip and twirling my phone in her hand. "Here," she said. "But you're not ungrounded."

"Oh, thank you so much Cake!" I said tackling her into a hug. As soon as I let her up, I dialed Marshall's number.

A few rings passed, and as soon as I was about to give up hope, he answered with, "Hello?"

I sighed in relief and smiled shyly as if he could see me. "Hey, Marshy."

"Hey bunny," he chuckled into my ear.

"Are-are you okay? Because you ran away," I asked. "Or did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, I'm not really good at that type of stuff."

"No, it wasn't you," he said.

"Put it on speaker," Cake whispered.

As I reluctantly complied to her lunatics request, Marshall said, "I was sorta in pure ecstasy, I just didn't want to do something wrong. Ya know, after what happened with your ex and all..."

"Oh," I said. "Well, what are you doing now?"

"Getting ready to perform, why?"

I twirled my blonde hair around my finger, suddenly feeling sadder. "Uh, I just wanted to talk."

Cake glared at me with her brown eyes, the look she gave me when she knew I was lying.

"Oh, I-I can talk!" Marshall said hurriedly.

"Good," I said aimlessly walking around. "I want to come to one of your shows someday."

"Well, I have another one on Friday. Do you think you'll be ungrounded by then?" He asked uneasily.

I looked anxiously over at Cake. She shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Please?" He pleaded in a sexy voice. "I'll be able to get you backstage and everything, so we can continue what happened at the café..."

I switched the phone from speaker as I ran into the bathroom. "I'll go. I promise. But on one condition."

"And what is that?" He asked.

Suddenly, all of the courage I had built up was gone, leaving me a cowardice shell of my adventuress self. "Never mind."

"Okay," he said with a questioning tone in his voice. "You know I was right, right?"

"Right about what?" I asked scared that I already knew the answer.

"That you're a good kisser," he said mischievously. "I hope we can do it again, soon." _Click_.

I screamed after he hung up. So, was he just playing with me or did he genuinely like me?

I walked out of the bathroom clutching the phone to my chest. "What the gunk was that all about?" Cake asked.

"I had to ask him something personal," I lied.

***At School Later***

I was wearing Marshall's shirt, which hung on me like a dress which I hated, despite the fact that I was wearing shorts under it, with a belt tied around my waist to make it less obvious that this was a guy's shirt.

When I got to school, people stared at me and it made me uncomfortable. '_Fucking Marshall, making me wear this.'_

I gloomily glowered as I made my way to Home ec. I was walking to the classroom when I heard, "Such a pretty face shouldn't sport such an angry look."

I turned around and saw Marshall in all his glory. His hair was wet and stuck to his face, casting a shadowy effect on his face, defining his features. He had his classic smirk and attitude as he casually leaned against the lockers.

"That shirt looks much better on you like this," he said slipping the belt off. "See, much better right?" he whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my neck and made me shiver in pleasure. His hands lingered on my waist, guiding it towards him.

"We should get to class," I said turning around and breaking his grip.

"Sure," he said following behind me. He played with my bunny ears and chuckled to himself. We walked to our seats and Bubba whispered, "What happened yesterday? Weren't you supposed to come over?"

"Oh, I got tied up with work," I said. At least it wasn't a complete lie.

"But Cake said you were coming!" He exclaimed quietly.

I heard Marshall muffle his laugh, which made me laugh. I glanced back and said, "Yeah, tied up."

"Your mouth was tied up," Marshall whispered to me.

I blushed profusely, hoping Bubba wouldn't notice, but he noticed almost everything.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked looking at me. "Do you have a fever?"

"Not the medical kind," I sighed.

"Oh," Marshall whispered. "Sorry."

Bubba stole a glance back but immediately regretted it. "Were you with him?"

"Some of the time," I said working on the assignment given to us.

"Are you crazy?" He whispered, hoping Marshall wouldn't hear.

"No," I said. "He's one of my best bros."

"What happened to me?" He asked, betrayal evident in his strawberry eyes.

"You're still my best friend, that's why I said,_ 'one of my best bros'_," I defended easily.

"He's dangerous," Bubba protested.

"And so is everyone else," I said getting agitated. "Marshall Lee wouldn't hurt me."

"I wouldn't," he murmured. "I'd rather die."

I twisted in my seat to see a laid back, but blushing, Marshall. He grinned and leaned forward like he had done the previous night. "After all, I'm yours to hold, right?" He smelled like strawberries and apples, his eyes glowing an intense red. I wanted to kiss him so bad, wanted him to hold me like he did when I was at his house.

"Right," I smiled. I turned back around and sighed dreamily.

"I'm warning you," Bubba said. "He's bad news."

Marshall flicked him in the back of the head and said, "Suck it up, gumbutt. She's with me now."

***The Show***

"Bubba, are you ready?!" I called into the bathroom. He opened the door and sighed.

"Yes, Fi, I am ready," he said with a sour attitude.

"I'm so pumped!" I shouted. "Concert! Concert!"

"I don't even want to go," Bubba muttered angrily. He folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Well, you are, so come on!" I said pulling him out the door.

**Marshall's POV**

"This last song is dedicated to a special girl I recently met. I don't even know if she's here tonight, but whatever. I love you, bunny," I chuckled to the mike.

As soon as I said the last sentence, Fionna made her way to the front of the crowd, electric blue eyes wide.

The upbeat tempo started and I began to sing.

_(I don't own From the Start by Late Nite Reading)_

_'You had me,_  
_From the start_  
_And I couldn't shake it. _  
_I had to know _  
_Who you are,_  
_If this a chance I'll take it._

_So Turn the music up!_  
_(Turn the music up)_  
_We just can't get enough_  
_(Just can't get enough)_

_Say what you want to say, yeah, yeah_

_[Chorus]_  
_This could be just for tonight,_  
_it could mean nothing at all,_  
_We could've been falling in love,_  
_but I guess the nights still young._

_Cause I don't_  
_Do this often,_  
_but there's a chance that I'm your type._  
_And I've got_  
_Nothing to lose._  
_No, it's not wrong_  
_But it says it's right._

_So Turn the music up_  
_(Turn the music up)_  
_We just can't get enough_  
_(Just can't get enough)_

_Say what you want to say_

_[Chorus]'_

I hopped of the stage and made my way towards her, still singing.

_'What if I told you this is not who I am?_  
_But if I fooled you, would you go along with it?_  
_And I know that I'm taking a chance with you,_  
_and i know this is something I've gotta do.'_

I intertwined my fingers with hers, locked eyes and sang louder.

'_What if i told you this is not who I am?_  
_but if I fooled you, would you go along with it?_  
_And I know that I'm taking a chance with you,_  
_and I know this something I've gotta do!'_

During the pause, I kissed her full on the lips making Bubba and the rest of the crowd gasp. They were soft and full, and I guided them peacefully because it was evident that she didn't know what she was doing.

_'So turn the music up_  
_(Turn the music up)_  
_We just can't get enough_  
_(Just can't get enough)_

_Say what you wanna say!_

_[Chorus]_

_You had me, _**from the start.'**

While everyone who had backstage passes we're going backstage and everyone else was dispersing, Fionna stayed behind with me.

She had forced Bubba not to tell Cake anything, and he promised.

"Why was he here anyways?" I asked packing up my axe-bass.

"I needed a ride," she said twirling her body. Her expression was confused for a second. "Does this mean we go out?"

I blinked at her. "Yeah," I said wrapping my arm around her waist. I kissed her and she sighed when her phone rang.

"I'm gonna stay over her place tonight, okay?" She said with a hopeful look in her eye. "Great! Thanks Cake! Bye, love you too!"

I looked over at her and she smiled. "I can stay over!"

"Yes!" I said. I grabbed her and dipped her. I kissed her profoundly, earning a satisfied moan. Pictures were being snapped so I letup. "Go wait on the couch," I told her.

The paparazzi shot questions at me like: Is that your girlfriend? Next show? Are you a Satanist? Is that going to be your next sacrifice?

I answered, being used to paparazzi: _Yes. Two weeks exactly. No! and No!_

The paparazzi was still littering us with questions when we sped away on my bike.

***Later***

"Are you asleep?" I asked Fionna who was laying peacefully on my shoulder.

"No," she whispered. "Why?" I saw her blue eyes in the everlasting darkness of my house.

"Well, it's kind of late," I said yawning.

"I'll go to sleep if you want me to," she said sleepily.

"Okay, let's head upstairs," I said stretching and yawning again. I practically carried her how she was holding onto me. She was heavier than she looked.

I took off my shirt and hopped in bed with her. I could see her smile as she ran her hand down my chest and abs.

"I'm so happy that you're my boyfriend," she said. "That all of this is mine."

"I'm happy you agreed," I whispered. "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"The last time you were here, I-"

"Kissed me. Yeah, I know, I was awake."

My face heated up and I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know why. If I really wanted you to stop, i would've told you to."

"You want me to stop now?" I asked kissing her again.

"No," she whispered into my mouth. I bit her lip with my oddly sharp fangs and she put her hands on my neck.

**Fionna's POV**

I found the two scars on his neck and pressed my fingers there. He shivered into me, a loud moan escaping his lips.

"Don't do that," he said.

"It seemed like you liked it," I said doing it again. I heard him utter my name and saw him cover his mouth in embarrassment.

I kissed it, even bit it a little, and then he yelled. It was the most pleasured yell i'd ever heard.

"Take me! Just take me already!" He yelled. "Oh glob... Im sorry."

"It's okay," I chuckled.

"That was really embarrassing."

"It's okay, I'll take you soon enough," I said flirtatiously.

***The Next Morning***

"Hey Marshy," I said hugging him from behind.

"Oh, hey bunny," he said pulling me from behind him. He held me so my arms were crossed and my back was to him. He bit my neck playfully, probably leaving marks in several places. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Bacon pancakes!" I shouted enthusiastically.

"Leave it to me," he said letting me go.

"Sorry about last night," I said sitting on his hard orange couch.

I saw him duck his head, his shoulders slumping like he wanted to disappear. "It's okay," he whispered. "I just got a little carried away."

"But you'd said don't do that and I did it anyways," I said twisting my shirt.

"You were right," he said sliding the pancakes onto a plate. "I did like it."

"So that's like a huge turn on spot for you?"

"Yeah," he said turning to face me. His face was deep red and he sighed.

"Good to know," i said smiling deviously.

*Later*

Marshall's POV

"Can we go to my house to get something?" Fionna said after we were done eating.  
"Sure," I said grabbing my keys.  
We walked out and hopped on my bike. I heard her yell, "Whoo!" As I took off.

I parked in front of her little tree-like house and she said, "You can come in, if you want."

"Wherever you are..." I said following her.

I followed her throughout the small house and up the stairs to her room. Everything was some shade of blue or green. One wall was completely covered with real swords, hatchets and axes of all different shapes, sizes and colors.

They shined in the fluorescent lighting, gleaming along their sharpened edges. In the small chips of the razor sharp blades, bits of reddish brown stuff flaked, making it look like dried blood.

"I see you're admiring my weapon collection," she said looking at me from where she was writing something and digging in a bag.

"Yeah," I said in an almost inaudible whisper.

The wall drew all of the attention away from the sheer messiness of this girl's room. Clothes were strewn everywhere, the floor, chairs, her bed, even the ceiling fan. Plates and empty dishes we're stacked in various places, still equipped with unfinished food. Overall, Fionna was not a very clean girl.  
"What're you looking for?"

"Turn around or suffer the consequences," she said suddenly.

"What?" I asked. Then I noticed she had taken off her shirt. Oh glob, that girl had the body of an angel. She actually had curves, her waist curved in, extenuating her wide hips. Fionna wasn't the skinniest of girls, but she wasn't fat either. She was sort of buff, like she worked out more than I did.

I turned around before she could see me staring at her, vainly suppressing sexual thoughts.

"Okay, now we can go," she said.

"Where to next?" I asked. I was sitting backwards on my motorcycle, leaning carelessly on my dashboard, as Fionna sat frontwards, facing me.

"The annual Candy Kingdom Candy Ball!" She said excitedly.

"Aw, what? Why do you want to go to that?" I complained.

"I promised Bubba that I'd go."

"Can't the good little girl break one promise?" I taunted looking at her face. She had a babyface, her cheeks soft and blushing, and her full lips jutting out in an adorable pout. Her blue eyes bore into me, eyes like crystal laser beams. "Never mind," I said turning away from her gaze.

She rolled her eyes, and said, "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Of course I'm gonna go! I wanna escort my beautiful new girlfriend to a lovely ball. Ya know dance with you, see you in a dress...maybe sneak you away so I can make out with you," I said with my usual suggestive grin and wiggling eyebrows.

She grabbed my face and brought it to hers, crushing her lips against mine. She pulled back, keeping her head touching mine. "You make it so hard to say no."

"Then why say no?" I whispered, barely audible to even my own sensitive hearing.

I kissed her again, gentler, making sure to drag out the moment as long as possible. I bit her bottom lip, then brought my mouth down to her neck, trailing bites between kisses.

I heard her moan slightly before she pushed me away. "Not now," she said with a small blush spreading across her puffy cheeks.

"Okay," I said pouting, which made her smile.

"What time's the ball?" I asked.

"7. So we have plenty of time to just hang and jam," she said playing with her hands nervously.

"Ya nervous, bunny?" I asked lifting her head up.

"Scared about wearing a dress," she said. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not really the dress type of girl."

"Oh, I've noticed," I said rolling my eyes. "Along with the fact that you hit super hard whether you're awake or not."

She punched my arm playfully.

"See?"

**Cake's POV**

While cleaning up Fionna's room, I stumbled upon a blue and green notebook decorated with bunnies and daggers. A strange combination, but normal for Fi. I knew what I was holding, but the urge to know what's been making her so happy has been killing me. Also, who was this mystery boy that she hadn't mentioned after the phone call that day? I needed to know.

I opened her diary, careful not to disturb the carefully marked pages. I turned to the latest entry. It read:  
_"So yesterday when I was over his house, the funniest thing happened. We were just making out and I had started messing with the 2 weird scars on his neck and he yelled, "Take me! Just take me already!" after a lot of squirming and pleading me to stop. By the way he sounded, it sounded like he loved it! Lmao! XD _  
_That was the first time we had been close to Tier 15 and I promised him we would do it soon enough. I have a feeling that after the Annual Candy Kingdom Ball, we might. I'm so excited!_  
_He's so different, he's nice and mysterious and don't forget all around attractive! ^u^ I've seen him without a shirt and I swear I know now why all of his fangirls swoon over him. _  
_But he's really different, he's not as jealous as Luminor because he knows I love him, and he's not as clueless as Bubba because he knows how to tell when people like him. After all, thousands of people do. He would have to be downright globbing retarded not to know. _  
_I hope he loves me as much as I love him. I have a feeling he does because his song had such deep emotions that I can't forget it. Glob, I love him! Praise for From The Start! _(In the words of ReckedSmiles formerly lilirocks247)_"_  
_-Fionna" _

Oh my glob! This girl almost went to Tier 15! She promised she wouldn't, and here she is...clearly admitting it! And now she's actually gonna do it after the ball. I have to stop her.

I thought it was weird how she never mentioned his name, maybe she knew I would find it and she didn't trust me. That broke my heart. If the person that mattered most to me didn't trust me, than how could she be really happy with me?

_'Forget everything else, Cake, what's best for Fionna? You can't protect her from everything._' I thought fiddling with the straps on her notebook. Maybe I couldn't...

**Fionna's POV**

The rest of the day was absolutely perfect. We stayed at the fairgrounds and rode rides and played games. We wrestled in the forest, which turned out to be a scheme for Marshall to pin me down and kiss me for what seemed like hours.

Marshall dropped me off in front of my house at 6:30 and I kissed him goodbye. "Can't wait to see you in a dress, bunny," he said kissing my cheek.

"I'll only wear one for you," I said smiling.

"Good," he said speeding away on his motorcycle, spikes glistening in the darkening light.

"Hey Cake!" I said happily walking past her.

"Where were you all day?" She asked looking at me from the corner of her chocolate eyes.

"With my friend," I stated obviously. "You said I could stay over."

"Yeah," she said lost in thought. "Where are you going?"

"To go get dressed for the ball, the same thing you should be doing."

"You're not wearing that, are you?"

_Boy, Cake sure is doing a lot of prying,_ I thought as i answered her.

"Really? I usually have to force you into a dress," she said mildly.

"Well, I should hurry," I said hurrying off to my room to avoid any further confrontation.

I called Marshall and smiled when he answered. "Missed me already?"

"Actually, I wanted to know what color dress I should wear, since it is for you," I said looking through my closet.

"Hm, what colors do you have?" He asked.

"Uh, blue, black, and red," I said laying all three dresses out on my bed.

"I do think red is a delicious color, but I think black will bring out your beautiful curves."

I blushed and stuttered, "So black it is. See you in a few, bye Marshy."

"Bye," he chuckled. My heart raced in my chest whenever he laughed. Now that I think back to it, my heart raced whenever I saw him, thought of him, even heard him. He made me a walking heart attack.  
I got dressed as quickly as possible, I couldn't wait to see Marshy.

The dress I wore was a snug fit, a dark black crop that ended a few inches above my knees. I wore heels that were about 6 inches high and made my ankles wobble uncomfortably. Although I wasn't the high heel type-I was all about my Mary Jane's-I still knew how to walk in them because of the countless _"Ladies' Lessons"_ with Cake.

My hair cascaded down in a waterfall of golden brilliance. It flowed easily past my waist to a delicate cut mid-thigh.

I looked in the mirror, the outfit drew away from my face. Only one hideous thing could stop this.  
I carefully applied deep red lipstick and black eye shadow. My mascara outlined my baby blues carefully, making them seem like a swimming ocean.

I walked out of my room and past Cake's, trying futilely to stop the clicking of the heels.  
"Baby?" Cake called to me.

I sighed and said, "Yeah?"

"Want me to drive with you?" She asked from her room. "Ya know, so you won't be nervous?"

"No," I said quickly. "I'm fine."

I rushed to the door when she called for me to wait. I sighed in defeat and thought, "She's definitely gonna know something's up. If she doesn't already."

"Okay baby, let's go," she said.

"Why are you so dressed up? In black, at that," she asked eying me out of the corner of her eye as she drove down the street to the Candy Kingdom.

"I don't know," I lied. "Black brings out my curves, I guess."

"No one needs to see your curves except yourself."

"Cake, I'm not a little girl anymore," I protested as she parked the car.

The building in front of us was a bright candish color, a vibrant pink amongst green and tan buildings.

"Yes, but you aren't an adult either," she said forcing me to look at her. "You need to stop trying to grow up so fast."

"Are you seriously that mad about me wearing a black dress?" I asked with a scowl on my face. I opened the car door and walked away.

As I was entering the building, I noticed Cake trailing behind me. Almost like she was following me. For what, I had no clue. Unless she read my Journal, in which case, she knew about me almost going to Tier 15.

I forced down that thought because I wanted to believe that she had her restrictions, but my hope was quickly fading.

I tried to shake her but she followed strong, never once straying. I texted Mono to see if he could come get her, because she was ruining my mojo. When I looked back again, I saw Mono and Cake dancing and Mono winked at me.

I had to admit, Mono had his effect on Cake.

The party was bigger than last year's. The walls were lined with pink and white streamers, tables were adorned with white tablecloths with pink ridges and all of the candy you could imagine. Music played not too loud and not too low as people danced and chatted with one another.

I looked around anxiously for Marshall Lee, and I couldn't find a trace of him. Figuring he was coming fashionably late because he was such a badass, I walked over to the candied tables and plopped a couple if marshmallows in my mouth.

I heard a chuckle behind me and spun around quickly. I saw Marshall Lee in a black tuxedo with a red corsage laughing. I forced down the marshmallows that had been stuffed in my mouth and blushed.  
"I almost didn't recognize you," he said handing me a red corsage that matched his. He pinned it to my dress and smiled. "You look stunning."

"Same goes to you," I said wringing my hands nervously. I had never been one for balls, nor for dancing, or for dresses, and definitely not dancing with boys. I had one boyfriend in my entire 17 and a half years, and he refused to dance with me, not that I complained.

"Why don't you ever wear your hair down? It's gorgeous," he said lifting a ridiculously long strand in his nimble fingers.

"Because I'm clumsy and I can't fight with my hair down and I am terrible at doing it," I rambled.

"I see," he murmured to himself. "Well, you can wear it down for me."

"Okay," I whispered. I felt the coldness radiate off of his skin, his hand was touching my face, gently caressing it.

"Wanna dance?" He asked as a slow song started playing.

"I don't know how," I stammered as he pulled me into the crowd. I should've considered dancing before I invited him to the ball.

"Follow my lead," he said wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I looked up at him as he glided us along the dance floor, effortlessly making us the focus of attention. I looked into his red eyes as they stared down at me.

**Cake's POV**

Glob dangit, Mono! He distracted me from Fionna with his smooth voice, his dark eyes and hair, his handsome face...

I looked over to find Fionna, searching the crowd until I found her. I saw her dancing with a tall, thin boy in a tux with dark hair and light skin. She seemed to be enjoying herself, a brilliant smile and a deep blush was plastered on her face as he looked at her. They twisted and I could finally see who this mystery boy was...

* * *

**So I did a Cake's POV in this one, did you guys like it? Tell me in the Torture Chamber down below! Anyways...this was really long and took me forever to write like 3 weeks ago, yeah, i write ahead so i always have something to give you guys. **

**A lot of stuff happened in this chapter, sooo...tell me what you think!**

**Bye! ^_^**


	12. Busting Balls

**Hey guys, whats up! Here's a fluffy awkward chapter for ya guys! I've been having some writers block recently, but i'm always up for editing stories.**

**If ya didn't know, i edit stories for my friend. Her story is called "Matchmaking" by Insanity's Puppet. You guys should check it out because it's super awesome mathematical epic rhombus!**

**Anywaysss...if you guys haven't noticed, i'm super pumped! Because my computer actually turned on! It won't turn back on now ;_;but i have hope! So happy 4th of July, and if you aren't American, Happy Thursday! **

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

_**Chapter 12 (Busting Balls)**_

I couldn't believe my eyes. She was dancing with the notorious Vampire King himself, Marshall Lee. '_No,'_ I thought. This couldn't be real, she couldn't be head over heels in love with that satanist manipulizer.  
I saw her point out the door and grin. He nodded and they headed out. They were walking fast, hand in hand, faster than my stubby legs could keep up with.

**Marshall's POV**

Fionna's hand was warm in my cold hand. She had a light blush on her cheek and said, "Cake's been following me all during the ball. She's so suspicious."

"Does she have a reason to be?" I asked as she looked up at me innocently.

"Sort of. But the only way she'd know that is if she read my Journal, in which case, I'd hate her. I'd never be able to forgive her if she even had the urge to betray my trust."

I saw in Fionna's eyes that she knew Cake already had read it. She knew that Cake had betrayed her, but she didn't want to believe it. She held onto her faith in her sister.

"What did you write?" I asked.

"I wrote about what happened yesterday, and that day at the café and what I felt when I first met you," she said getting choked up. I tore my eyes away from the starry night sky to see tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry," I said hugging her. "Please, it can't be that bad."

"They're happy and sad tears. I fell in love with you when you helped me when I was crying. I can't imagine being away from you. Why can't we be together, Marshy?"

"We can," I whispered. I hugged her tighter, her grip on my tux tightening. "No matter what, we can always be together."

**Cake's POV**

"I can't imagine being away from you. Why can't we be together, Marshy?"

"We can," he whispered. "No matter what, we can always be together."

I'd never heard such sincere words in my life. She really loved him and it seemed like he loved her too. But he was evil, he had to be tricking her.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked walking out from the shadows. I hissed at him and he hissed back.

"You did this," he hissed. His eyes seemingly grew black and he yelled, "Why couldn't you just be happy for her?!"

"It's okay," Fionna said from where she was wrapped in his arms. "It's her job."

"Yeah, it's my job to keep her safe from creeps like you!" I said taking her.

"No, it's your job to stick your nose in her business and hurt her," he said snatching her back.

"Stop!" she said breaking from where we were tugging her back and forth. "I love you guys, but you're driving me crazy. I just wanna be happy, not to be globbing scared that my sister is gonna find out about my boyfriend!"

"Nice," Marshall said coolly. "I'm her boyfriend."

"Yes, you are," she said. "And I want you to be a part of my life. Just like I want you to." She looked at me.

"I don't care if you don't like him, he's not your boyfriend. I never tried to stop you and Mono from going out."

"I just want my baby to be safe," I said with tears clouding my already blurred vision.

"That's the point though. I'm not your baby anymore. I'm almost an adult, you have to accept this and _stop living in denial."_

Suddenly, it all hit me. Doing this, and going out with who she did, wasn't an act of rebellion, it was just her maturing into more scary things. Fionna wasn't my baby anymore, she wasn't this tough but fragile child that I had spent the majority of my adult years with. _She was a woman._ A strong young woman who was capable of making her own decisions, the decisions that were right for her.

**Fionna's POV**

"Let's go and dance," I said pulling Marshall Lee and Cake back to the dance floor. I quickly found Mono and flung Cake at him as another slow song started to play. I could overhear their conversation, but I led Marshall and I away from there because I didn't want to eavesdrop. _Unlike some people._

"Well, that took the fun out of everything," Marshall pouted. He looked adorable when he pouted. He puffed out his cheeks and his bright crimson eyes darkened. His complexion got lighter from its deathly bluish color to a light, faint blue.

"What did?" I asked holding his face in between my hands.

"Her finding out. It takes some of the thrill out of it. Now there's no more hiding, running around, and jumping into forests to avoid being seen," he said with a sly grin. My face flushed and he continued.

"No more kissing each other in the dark, secluded woods..." He leaned down and brought his soft lips to mine.

"Oh my glob," I heard and I parted, slightly annoyed as I bit my bottom lip. LSP was texting like a madman, probably spreading the news that we were going out. His purple hair and outfit outlined his thick, wide frame, slightly shining under the dance floor lights.

"Hey why'd you do that?" I asked Marshall, trying to sound peeved. Marshall's face was shocked until it clicked with him what I was doing. "I only agreed to dance with you, not be your girlfriend!" LSP looked up from his phone with a slightly stunned look on his face. Like his whole world had crashed on him. Like he had been secretly shipping us and we had crushed his dreams.

I turned around and pouted, jutting out my full lips and Marshall turned me towards him. "Ya know you liked it, bunny."

When I refused to look at him, he sincerely apologized. "I just thought-I mistook what you said as an invitation."

"Okay," I said, getting the hang of lying in public.

"Still wanna dance?" Marshall asked taking my hand.

"Sure," I muttered angrily.

"Good plan," he said once LSP and his crowd had dispersed back into dancing and talking. "Now, there's some thrills."

"Yeah, it's even harder to keep stuff from LSP. He knows everything, after all, he's the Gossip Prince."

"It's his job to know anything new in Aaa for the Lumpy Space Paper." He looked hungrily at the snack table.

"C'mon," I said guiding him over. I saw him eat a red lollipop, the color sluggishly draining out of it. "Cool, how do you do that?!"

"Huh? I don't know, I've always been able to eat the color red alone."

"What does it taste like?" I asked eagerly. I'd never tasted a color before.

Marshall glanced over to LSP, who was talking rambunctiously to Bubba, who'd I'd forgotten all about. "Like this," he said kissing me. He slipped his forked tongue between my lips, letting me absorb the taste on his tongue. It tasted bittersweet, like strawberries dipped in dark chocolate.

**I needed more.**

I mixed my tongue with his, replicating with preciseness, what he did. Marshall Lee's lips moved in time with mine and made my heart skyrocket faster than it already was. I parted with a small pant, my breathlessness getting the best of me.

"Oh," I said. "That tastes really good." He smiled and a pink tint came over his cheeks.

"This place is starting to lag," he whined. "Wanna head back to my place?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, a bright grin plastered on his face.

"I'm not sure Cake would like that," I said. "We can go to mine."

"Ya got food?"

"We got food here," I said waving to the tables. "Wanna go pig out?"

We ran closer to the other tables, messily knocking people out of the way and started shoving handfuls of food into our mouths.

"You might choke with all the food you're eating," a voice sounded behind us. We spun around to face Bubba who was standing there in an elegant pink and purple tux.

"Hi, Bubba," I said giving him a quick hug.

I glanced over at Marshall who had an evil eyebrow raised. "What's up, Gumbutt?"

"It's GumBALL. And Fionna you look rather..._different_ today. But beautiful as ever."

"Thanks," I said with a blush.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Before, I would've thought that'd be totally math and would've automatically said yeah, but it was different now. Bubba wasn't so much a potential boyfriend as he was a lamp.

"We were gonna head out, but sure!"

Marshall Lee burned holes in my back with a deathly gaze as I joined Bubba for a dance. Gumball wasn't as elegant a dancer as Marshall was, but the awkwardness made me laugh. I think me laughing made him less uncomfortable.

Someone bumped into me and I saw Marshall Lee dancing with my despicable English teacher, Ms. IcQueen. Marshall did mention having a past with her, but I'm not sure what that past was. He would never go into great detail without blanking out and switching subjects.

"So, you guys are official?" Bubba whispered, keeping his voice low because LSP was near.  
"Uh, no. Only you and Cake and Mono know. LSP almost found out when Marshall kissed me earlier, but I spazzed out so it looked like I didn't like it."

"Oh," he looked away, over my shoulder somewhere. I followed the trail his eyes were creating and saw Le'Mona Grab, the French foreign exchange student. She had yellowish hair, more yellow than blond, with a nose that elongated down but at the end changed its mind and turned up. She had a permanent scowl on her face, misconstructed good evident in her being. Although she had good intentions, her ways of getting them overcompensated the task at hand.

"Do you like her?" I asked.

"No," he said looking away, a tint of pink showing on his already pink face.

"She's just like you. It's almost like you made her. You should ask her out," I lied trying to reassure him. I definitely didn't need him getting me tangled into his web of misdirected emotions. They were nothing alike but shared the same wise mentality, something I realized long ago I would never be able to share with Bubba. They were both brainiacs and I'm sure that's all Bubba Gumball needed.

"Mind if I have this dance?" Marshall cut in.

"Now's your chance," I whispered to Bubba. "Go ask her out!" Marshall whisked me away for our dance before we headed out.

***Later***

**Marshall's POV**

Fionna was sitting in between my legs on the floor as we played her BMO. She was whipping me good in this fighting game and she wouldn't letup either.

"Eat my fist!" She said as she punched me in the face in the game. "Ha! Loser!"

"It's only because this is your game and you have practice," I pouted looking away.

"But what about "Beginners Luck"?" She taunted.

"Aw, shut up," I said gently punching her on the arm.

She pounced on me and soon she was sitting on my lap as I laid back casually. My relaxed form wasn't at all close to the pounding of my heart. "You're such a sore loser," she teased.

"Whatevs," I said looking at her ceiling.

"What do you wanna do now?" She asked turning my head so I could see her.

"Well, since I'm already in this predicament..." I suggested.

"We can't go Tier 15 here! Cake's probably already on her way home," she pouted. It was almost like she was anticipating losing her virginity. _Or so I thought._

"Are you a virgin?" I asked.

She blushed and nodded.

"Well, your first time is gonna hurt. I'm warning you," I said. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her, it wasn't even the last thing I wanted to do. _I didn't wanna do it at all._

"But I'm ready. I'm an adventuress, I can handle pain," she said looking at me defensively.

"There'll be plenty of pain," I said sitting up so our faces were hardly apart.

**Fionna's POV**

"But waayy more pleasure," He said kissing me. He kissed me roughly, like he had missed the feeling of my lips crushed against his. I gasped as he bit my neck, the already tender spot from where he had bit me in the morning. He dragged an unintentional, satisfactory moan out of me and I pulled his mouth from my neck.

I bit his lip, his tongue grazing my sensitive lips. I placed my fingers on his scars and he shook his head. He flipped so he was on top and pinned my arms above my head. He was assertive, something that challenged my whole being as an adventuress, but I couldn't do anything. I was putty in his strong hands.

He grabbed both of my small wrists with one hand, the other one sliding under my shirt. It drew delicate swirls and patterns causing me to writhe and moan beneath him. "S-stop teasing," I breathed. He chuckled sexily.

I heard a distant slam and he stopped. He looked at me and mouthed, "Cake's home?"

I nodded and whispered, "Hide."

I felt cold after he had gotten off of me, I wanted him on me again, no interruptions, no teasing.  
I buried my hot face in my pillow, wiping away the sweat from what Marshall Lee had cooked up, when Cake creaked the door open. I heard Marshall shuffle under the bed. "G'night, baby. Don't let the vampires bite," she said softly shutting the door.

_But it was too late. _

**_I had already been infected._**

* * *

**I'm really good with cliffhangers and endings and almost-smut scenes, huh? I don't know why. (Lie).**

**So, tell me what you guys are doing today down in the Torture Chamber. (I say 'Torture Chamber' because saying Review box is too mainstream).**

**Have a mathematical day, corpses!**

-**Your killer, **_Samhain_


	13. Fluffed Up Infection

**Hey guys! Sorry for posting a little late, I just got to my Grandma's house, so yeah...**

**Anyways, i wanted to address something that a couple of people were confused about. In this story, Marshall is NOT a vampire. It's irl, it kinda made me super mad because i'm a straight A student who understands what a metaphor is, plus i have anger issues. **

**Anywho, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Fluffed Up Infection**

I climbed out from under her messy bed, cracking my back with a sigh of relief. "That was a close one," I muttered.

"Yeah," she whispered into her pillow. She refused to look at me, instead decided to face plant her pillow.

"What's wrong, Fi?" I asked. I shook her shoulder and she shrugged.

"Nothing."

I pulled her from her pillow, and in the faint darkness, I could see the brightest of blushes on her face. "Oh, you're embarrassed."

"Yeah," she said. "Nothing like that has ever happened."

"Well, around me, it's probably gonna happen more," I smirked. Her blush deepened and she looked up at me under her eyelashes.

"Not that I'm complaining," she whispered. Her eyes were heavy, like she was struggling to keep them open and I realized she wasn't as almost nocturnal as I was.

"Shh...go to sleep," I whispered.

"But I'm scared that if I wake you'll be gone and this would be all a dream," she said. She hugged me close to her and I sighed.

"I'll be here," I said. "And if I were a dream, you wouldn't be able to feel me do this." I kissed her and she sighed into me.

"You're right," she said before falling asleep resting on me.

***In The Morning***

**Fionna's POV**

I woke up to an empty bed. I sat up and sighed. "He said he wouldn't leave." Tears gathered in my eyes and I wiped them away. "Cake probably found him and forced him out."

My door opened and in came a shirtless, soaking wet, completely hot Marshall Lee. With nothing but a towel on. "Oh, I didn't know you would be up right now."

I gawked at him and I felt the need to pounce on him and go full Tier 15 right there. I blushed at my thoughts of him and looked away.

"I took the liberty of using your shower after Cake left," he said sitting on the foot of my bed. "I'll go make breakfast if you want."

"No, no. I'll make it," I said rushing out of there as fast as I could.

As I was getting the ingredients, I called to him, "Whaddya want?!"

He stuck his top half around the corner from my room. "Anything," he said still shirtless. I stared at him, thinking about how he was probably a god at Tier 15, about how if Cake hadn't found out I wouldn't be a virgin right now.

"Fi?" He asked. I shook myself away from my dirty fantasies and said, "Huh?"

"Still thinking about Tier 15, huh? Well, you can just ask and I can do it," he walked away leaving me in a state of stunned embarrassment.

I cooked and hummed, '_From the Start'. _

"You like that song, huh?" Marshy asked walking out of my room, fully clothed.

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah, it's a really good song."

"Well, you were the inspiration for it. I'm not really used to writing such pop-like songs, usually they're all hardcore rock and stuff." He sat in the seat away from me, slowly doing that weird color drain thing he did last night.

"You brought a change of clothes with you?" I asked observing his relaxed clothes.

"Yeah, I figured I would be staying over, so..."

I raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed. "Were you anticipating something?"

"No," he scoffed looking away.

"I was," I admitted, turning to finish making breakfast.

I could hear him laugh behind me and I smiled.

**Marshall's POV**

"I thought you were," I said. "I've never heard of someone anticipating to lose their V-Card."

"Well, I just think it's weird that I'm seventeen and I haven't lost it yet. I still feel like a little kid," she mumbled. "My birthday's next month, you think we can do it before then?"

"Totally," I said.

In some ways, I still felt like a virgin, I'd only had sex with one person, the one person who got rid of the only thing I truly valued. So yeah, I wasn't this _hit-her-&-quit-her_ type of guy, I liked long relationships. I just don't like when you put so much time and effort and trust and love into this long relationship, just to have it be thrown aside like trash.

***After Breakfast***

Fionna was in the shower and I lazily sat on the couch strumming my bass with no shirt on because it was scorching, when someone knocked on the door.

I got up with a huff and cracked the door, peering out at the boy who stood in front of me. He had orange and red hair that stood up in a fiery mohawk, skin sun-kissed and orangish. He had a kinda angry but sympathetic look to his light eyes.

"Is Fionna here?" He asked looking up at me.

"Depends, who's asking?" I asked with a carefully placed sigh.

"I'm her boyfriend," he said. "Who are you and why are you here?" I was completely stunned, rage boiled up in me as the realization of who he was hit me.

"You're not her boyfriend!" I said harsher than was intended. "Oh, you're that Luminor kid, she was talking about. Yeah, you're her ex."

"Ex? So she broke up with me without even telling me." He looked at the ground, his face turning completely angry. "Where is she?!"

"Marshy? Who is it?" Fionna asked from her room.

"No one important, bunny!" I called back to her. "You should leave."

"No!" He said pushing me back.

I hissed at him and said, "Get out!"

Fionna walked out of her room, her golden hair cascading down behind her in a wet, golden curtain. "Luminor? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you," he said walking over to her. She took a staggering step back, making sure to never break eye contact with him and I saw it. I'd never seen Fionna scared before, she was so strong and tough, I never even knew she possessed the emotion of fear.

"I thought I said I was done with you," she said as I slowly stepped forward. I had just been watching, not trying to protect her at all. He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him.

"When did you say that?" He asked. She flinched when he came closer to her and I realized what he'd done._ He had hit her before. _ And that sent me over the edge.

I snatched her away from him and yelled, "Get out! Go!"

"Who are you? Why are you keeping us apart?!" He yelled. I could tell I had ticked him off now.

"Because you're hurting her! Can't you see it?!" He tried to get her back but my grip was tight. I sat her on the couch and walked up to him. _"Get-the-fuck-out_. **Now.**"

He swung at me and dodged easily. I hissed at him as he landed one on my face. _No one_ touches my face.

I lunged at him and sunk my fangs into his shoulder. Yeah, I had sharp canines for a reason. He let out a pained scream and pushed me off of him. I landed a solid punch to the gut, a sharp pain shot through my arm, like I had punched steel.

He crumpled to the ground near my feet, almost in a kneeling position. "When the Vampire King tells you to leave, you leave. No questions asked. I spared you for now, but if I see you again, you're **dead.** Now leave!" I hissed at him viciously.

He half walked, half limped out the door. I looked back to Fionna to see her bawling.

_'Oh no.'_ I hugged her close to me and asked, "What's with the waterworks? I'm the one with the broken hand here."

"Huh?" She looked up at my calm face, no show of the immense pain I was feeling, not from the broken hand, but from seeing her cry. She looked down at my red hand, bruises forming and blood coarsely throbbing through it.

She led me to the bathroom and I watched her as she fought through her tears to see as she tended to my wound. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I don't like to see people I care about fight and get hurt."

"Even if he was hurting you?"

"Yeah, I mean, if I don't wanna see myself get hurt, I shouldn't wanna see other people get hurt," she said wiping her face. Fionna was so kind that it seemed impossible for her to go out with someone as evil as me.

"Well, stuff like this happens. You can't prevent everyone from getting hurt," I said. "Get it, my little heroine?"

"Yeah," she said blushing. "I'm not so little, ya know."

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere?" I asked.

"Sure, where?"she asked leading me to her room.

"It's somewhere special. Somewhere I've never taken anyone," I whispered as I put on my shirt.

"Ooh, sounds mysterious..."

* * *

**Someone was complaining that Marshall was too soft and shiz, so...how did you like that? Plus, i know some of the characters are OOC and i'm sorry. After all, this IS my first story, i'm still developing!**

**Keep being awesome my undead minions and i'll keep killing ya!**

**PS. the reason i call you guys that is because in my username, i (Samahain (PSS. that's not my real name)) kill, so it kinda fit.**

**Bye! ^_^**


	14. Are We Alone?

**I'm sosososososososo sorry for not uploading last week. I had fell into a depression after I'd accidentally deleted half of this chapter so i didn't have to mojo to rewrite it till two days ago at 2 in the morning. If some of this doesn't make sense, it's because i finished writing it at 5 and i couldn't remember what happened in the chapter. **

**PS. Marshall is NOT a vampire! Gosh, some people were ****_still_**** confused about this. Oh, and i don't edit these, these are just rough drafts so that's why there is some mistakes.**

**Soooo...without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 (Are We Alone?)**

"The view from here is beautiful," Fionna whispered in awe as she stared out the window of my treehouse. I thought about saying something cheesy like,_ 'Not as beautiful as you'_ but settled on, "Yeah."

I sighed as I laid on the wooden floor, the hand behind my head digging into the splintering wood. My sprained hand was carelessly laid on my rising and falling chest as I watched her with intent.

"This is nice," she said sitting next to me. "It's just alone with the night to keep us company."

"Are we alone? I can't tell anymore, it all feels the same," I stared at the ceiling, vines had long ago crept between the boards and wrapped around making a leafy canopy and shrouding out the evershining moonlight.

"Well, it is just us," she shrugged. She looked down at me and smiled. Not a fake smile like the girls at school give me when i pass by, but a genuine smile. Although her teeth were a bit crooked, it made her all the more beautiful and made her all the more real.

I hadn't noticed that our eyes had locked until she broke the gaze to answer her phone. She stepped away from me with a scowl and a roll of her eyes as she said, "I'm fine, Cake. _What?!_ It's only 7 o'clock! I'm on a date! Please? Okay, thanks Cake. I promise to be home by 11. Okay, bye, I love you too, bye."

"Hmph, I guess this is a date," I said nonchalantly. "I didn't think of it that way."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said laying her head on my shoulder. "So, what do people do on dates?" She looked at me with wide sapphire gems awaiting and answer.

"Are you serious? You never went on dates with your ex?" I asked looking at her incredulously. Dates were a key part of every relationship, without them, relationships were nothing but a course of kissing a stranger.

"Well, we did in the beginning, but once he got more comfortable with me, everything started spinning out of control like a curvy staircase," she said waving her finger in a curving motion.

"Oh," I whispered. I stood up with a protestant creak from the aching wood. "Well, we can do lots of things. We can play board games, or truth or dare, though I wouldn't recommend playing that with me."

She giggled and I continued. "We could dance," I said taking her in my arms and spinning her to the rhythm of my voice. "Or we can just talk."

After we sat down she said, "What do you wanna do?"

"I guess we can talk. Honestly, I don't know that much about you," I said. As she popped up, I looked at her and she smiled.

"Okay!" She said enthusiastically. "I'm all about goon and stuff. And I like kicking buns and adventuring because I'm really good at it! I love math but I'm absolutely terrible at it-"

"Whoa there, calm down, bunny," I said interrupting her. "You don't have to tell me everything about you right now. Let me tell you some stuff about me that you can't find on the internet."

"Okay," she said cheerfully. She looked at me and I took a deep breath.

"Well, for starters, I have a bad relationship with my mom and I don't know my dad. My mom ate my freaking fries man! Those were my special fries and she ate them, like it was nothing!"

"So you live alone?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah," I nodded. "While I was young, I stayed here with Simonè because Mom was always busy with work."

"Who's Simonè? You talk about her a lot," Fionna questioned.

"Someone you don't like," I said smiling. "You know your English teacher, Ms. IcQueen? Yeah, that's her."

"Aw, what? That lady hates me!" She exclaimed.

"Well, she wasn't mean then. She's started losing her mind and personality over the years. Soon, she'll forget me too," I whispered. I wiped my eyes as I thought about how Simonè would just be another person I would have to watch forget me and leave me.

"Well, anyways, this is fun," Fi said.

"It can get better," I said pulling her onto my lap. My hand was practically completely healed so I was feeling good.

She laughed and brought her lips down to mine. I parted her lips and let my mouth get intertwined with hers. I tasted her on my tongue and I was sure she tasted me too as she eased my shirt off. The splinters of the would stabbed my back but all I felt was the euphoric high of our bodies pressed together and her hand sliding down to my pants line.

**Fionna's POV**

"Wait, wait, wait," he said pushing me back. I looked at him confused and panting as he said, "We can't do this now."

"Then when?" I asked. I felt like I was begging for him to do it, to love me.

"I didn't say we couldn't do it today, just not here," he said with a devious smirk. "I'm scared I might rock the place to the ground."

I laughed and said, "Yeah right!"

I laid on his bare shoulder and felt my eyes drifting closed. I was on the verge of sleep as I said, "Can you take me home? I'm really sleepy."

"Oh, okay," he said with a sigh. "Let's go."

I felt as if I was going to fall off the back of the bike as I loosely held on to his waist I was so sleepy. He skidded to a stop in front of my house and said, "We're here."

He walked me to my front door as I laid on him. I stopped in front of him and kissed him deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck and explored his mouth while gently biting his lip eliciting a moan from him. I pulled back and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, bunny," he said with a smile.

***After School The Next Day***

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm here?" I asked as she rummaged for a video game.

"Yeah, Cake doesn't care as long as my homework is done," she said, back turned to me.

I laid down on her bed and stared at the blank ceiling. Well, it would've been blank hadn't it been for the various scratches and sword marks.

Fionna's face floated into view and she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I lied.

She could tell i was lying because she scrunched up her nose and frowned.

"Are you sure?" She pressured.

"I was just thinking yesterday, that maybe we shouldn't hide our relationship," I sighed.

"What happened to _Mr. Thrill_?" She teased.

"He left. Now all that's there is _Mr. I Want Everyone To Know That You're Mine,_" I said looking into the beautiful gems she called eyes.

"Okay," she said instantly. "Then you can kiss me and hug me and do whatever to me all you like from now on."

***The Next Day***

"Where's Gumbutt?" I asked when we sat down for lunch.

"Student council meeting," she shrugged. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and sighed back into the bench.

She looked at the disgusting slop they carelessly called food and said, "I'm not even hungry anymore..."

**Fionna's POV**

"Are you still hungry for me?" He said kissing me. I giggled into him as an annoyingly familiar _'Hmph'_ interrupted us.

"Sorry Simoné," Marshall said with a slight blush as Ms. IcQueen walked away.

I sighed and said, "This sucks."

"What does?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't know, it just feels like something sucks," I said trying to place my displeasure.

"It's probably just school," he said relaxing.

"Why are you still in school? You've got a solid job, why stay?"

"'Cause girls like smart guys," he said looking at me.

"You're right, I like you because you're a smartass," I said as he lightly punched my shoulder.

"That's not what I meant, but thanks anyway," he sighed. "Hey, we get out early today, got any plans?"

"No," I said with a smile.

"Wanna come over my place?" He said leaning in closer.

"Yeah," I whispered lowering to meet him halfway.

"Hey guys!" LSP interrupted plopping down in front of us. "Omg, Brandy is, like, such a rusher! We just started going out and she's, like, already tryin' to get all up in it!"

We sat in an uncomfortable silence while he rambled on about his relationship issues. "So anyways, are you guys, like, coming to my globular party tonight?"

"I have plans," Marshall and I said in unison. We looked at each other and I looked away blushing.

"Like, whaa?! You guys, like, gotta come! It's gonna be freakin' nasty!" He whined.

"We can't just cancel our plans," Marshall said. He pinched the bridge of his nose and heaved out a strained sigh.

"Come on!" LSP sighed.

"No," I said. "We can't, our plans are too important."

"Whatevs, you guys are, like, lame!" He said walking away angrily.

"You okay?" I asked rubbing Marshall's back.

"Yeah, just got some parent issues," he sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?" I suggested. I knew how unreasonable Marshall's mom was and why he was upset. She was trying to marry him off again.

"Nah, not now," he said. "I'm just gonna focus on you."

"Good," I said hugging him. "Just let all of your problems go away when you look at me, okay?"

"Okay," he murmured into my skin. I felt a gentle pinch and said, "Ow!" I held the place where he bit me as he gave me a fanged grin.

"Now they're all gone," he smirked.

***After School***

I was laying on Marshall's shoulder watching T.V. after school when there was a knock on the door.

"What the hell?" Marshall muttered as he got up with a grunt. "What do you want?!"

"Dude, you, like, have to come! You're not even doing anything!" I heard LSP say from the other room. "Wait-I like, smell girl, who is it?"

I ducked under the large blanket that was draped over me just as he walked in.

"Dude, get out, I'm doing something!" Marshall complained as he followed the waddling grape.

"Ugh, no! Not till I find out why you can't, like, jam at my partay!" He whined.

"I'm on a date dude, you're ruining it!" Marshall said exasperated. I could see his legs right in front of me so i tugged on his pants to get his attention.

He sat down in front of me and I whispered, "Just tell him, he's not gonna leave otherwise."

"With who?!" LSP pressured.

"With Fionna, okay! Now get out!" Marshall said standing.

"Dude, like whaa?! Mr. Bad Boy with Ms. Goody Two-Shoes?! You're kidding," he said walking around a corner so I couldn't see him anymore.

I popped up from under the suffocating blankets and gasped for air. I peeked my head around the corner and he spotted me.

"So it's true?!" He exclaimed. "This is gonna be, like, a huge story!"

Marshall grabbed him by the throat and said, "If you even attempt to make this a story," he leaned close to his puffy face, "I'll suck the blood out of your fat ass!"

"Okay, dude, point gotten," LSP choked out after Marshall dropped him. He walked to the door, clutching his throat and Marshall sighed.

Seeing Marshall so violent, although sorta scary, was actually kinda hot. I blushed at my thoughts and Marshall looked at me. "Did you like seeing me so mean?" He asked with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Maybe," I said turning away. He grabbed my arm and spun me around, our lips crashing together like magnets.

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! **

**What do you guys think is gonna happen? Tell me in the Torture Chamber below!**

**!MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**We are super close to 100 Reviews so if we can get there I'll try to do something special for you guys! So Review!**

**Bye Minions!**


	15. Late Night

**Bros, I am soooooo sorry for not uploading in like a freaking MONTH. Dudes, i am alive, but i've been going through some changes. The 1st week i didn't upload because i was lazy, then my life started spinning out of control. My sister left and i just moved to a new school and my car broke down and I am soooo sorry! Plus, i jut started a Marceline FB page so i gotta do that, write, draw, AND do homework. Plus, I'm taking all honors which isn't tht hard but i need more excuses for you to forgive me. **

**There is NO sex scene, i almost got in mega trouble when my cousin saw that review. Originally, i was gonna write one, but i don't know how to write a heterosexual sex scene. Usually i base it off of what i've already read, but all i read is yaoi, and if you know what tht is then you know it's not straight. But enough talking, here you guys go...**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Late Night**

"I should go home now, Cake'll be worried," Fionna said gathering her clothes from its messy heap on the ground.

"Look, Fi, I'm sorry this happened tonight," I apologized. "I don't know what came over me. My brain was all gunked up, that's why I was acting so weird and-"

"It's okay," she said finally looking at me.

"Are you sure? I mean, we've only been going out for like a few weeks, wasn't this a bit too early?" I asked as she got dressed.

"No," she said, blue eyes saying she was okay. "I think the timing was unexpected, but fine at the least."

"Okay," I nodded getting dressed. "Does anything hurt?"

"A little," she whispered. "But I'm an adventuress, I can take pain."

"Ready?" I asked grabbing my keys.

She nodded with a bright smile plastered over her face.

"I hope we can do this again," she said as I walked her up her doorstep. My eyes widened and she clarified. "I mean the date, but the other thing too." She winked before kissing me goodbye.

"See you tomorrow," I waved as a bright blush formed on my face.

**Fionna's POV**

"Ooh, girl, where were you?!" Cake said frantically coming over.

"Sorry I'm late," I said closing the door. "The movie was longer than expected."

"Mhm," she said looking at my neck. "What happened here?"

"I do have a boyfriend with fangs," I said. She pulled down the collar of my shirt and I yelled, "Hey, privacy please! _Honestly,_ Cake!"

I pulled up my shirt and said, "I'm gonna go take a shower. 'Kay?"

"Yeah," she said with suspicious narrowed eyes.

While I was in the shower, I looked at all of the bite marks I had everywhere. "Glob dangit Marshall!" I yelled quietly. He was a feisty one, I had to admit. It seemed like he didn't miss a spot to bite.

After I got out, I called him.

"_Oh, hey bunny_," he answered.

"Don't 'Oh hey, bunny' me! You know what you did," I fumed.

"_What are you talking about?_" He said blankly.

"The bites!" I whispered. "They're everywhere! Cake even noticed one. You just couldn't resist marking me up, huh?"

"_Yeah, sorry about that,"_ he said. "_But your were so squishy-_-"

"Don't tell me that I was squishy! I know that I'm squishy, I've lived with myself for 17 years!" I said climbing in bed.

"_Well, I'll try not to bite so much next time, okay_?" He reassured. "_Plus, it was kinda your fault for tasting so good."_

"What?" I mouthed as I shook off what he just said. "Anyways, I hope they get light soon. I don't know how long I can hold off a suspicious Cake," I said writing in my diary.

"_Okay, I'll check 'em tomorrow to see if they've faded_," he chuckled.

"You will _not_ check them!" I said puffing out my cheeks. "Glob...bye Marshy. See ya tomorrow."

"_Bye, Fi_," he laughed.

I wrote in my diary:  
_Glob dangit Marshall bites__** a lot**__! Tonight the most unexpected thing happened! We were just chillaxin' at his place watching TV when LSP comes over and makes Marsh all mad. Then Marshy noticed that I was blushing and asked me if i liked seeing him so mad. Of course I did! He got all hot from being such a badass and I couldn't help myself! X)_  
_So out of nowhere, he kisses me and things just went up and down from there if ya know what I mean! ;D I just can't believe I actually did it! It hurt more than I thought, but he was right... there was way more pleasure. Marshall thinks we went too fast but I think our relationship is just fast paced like that._  
_So now I'm covered with bites and it hurts to walk but besides that everything is fine! I'm really excited because now I can actually say I'm an adult!_  
~Fionna  
_P.S. I was right! He was a god at Tier 15! ^u^_

I hid my Journal in the safe I had hidden away to make sure no nosy sisters got ahold of it.

***The Next day***

"Are you okay?" Cake asked as I came down for breakfast.

"Yeah, why?" I asked digging into the huge platter of bacon pancakes she had set in front of me.

"You're not walking normal," she eyed me suspiciously. "What did you really do at Marshall's house?"

"Well, I fell asleep during the movie, that's why I came back so late," I said. I definitely wasn't about to tell her I had sex with Marshall, she'd murder me _and_ him. "Maybe I fell asleep on my legs the wrong way."

"Oh," she said.

My phone vibrated and I looked at my text from Marshall. '_Hey beautiful, ya sleep good?'_

I smiled and replied, '_Yeah, thought bout our date ;)'_

"Hey, hey, hey, no phones at the table," Cake scolded.

I put it down and she looked at it. "'_So did I...want me to pick u up? We can have a lil detour, cutie ;)_' Oh, you wanna take a little detour, cutie?" Cake said playfully mimicking Marshall.

"Cake!" I said with a blush as I fought with her for my phone. "Gosh! Don't read my texts!"

I called him instead figuring that would be safer. "Sorry about that," I said. "Cake had my phone." I glared at her as she impersonated me making swooning faces and kissy noises.

"_Oh, so you want me to pick you up? I was serious about that detour though."_ I heard the hint in his voice. We laughed as a blush spread across my cheeks.

"Yeah, I'll get my stuff," I said.

_"Oh, Fi?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Don't forget that you're my girl,_" he whispered.

"I'll never forget, okay?" I said. "It'll be hard to forget if I'm always with you."

**Marshall's POV**

I knocked on Fionna's door when i got there to pick her up. Cake opened the door, slinking back into the shadows while hissing. I hissed back just when Fionna showed up. I gave a wave right before she practically tackled me with a hug.

"Hey, Fi," I said. "Ya ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said grabbing my hand. "Bye, Cake!"

"Bye baby. Be safe," she said glaring at me.

When we got out the door, Fionna stopped and kissed me. I smiled when we parted and said, "I miss you that much too."

We hopped on my motorcycle and sped away.

**Fionna's POV**

We were stopped in an alleyway, the detour he was talking about, kissing. "We should-go," I said panting. He was ravishing my neck with bites and kisses as I said this.

"Nah, I think we should stay," he said sliding his hands into my back pockets.

"We're gonna be late," I complained. He stepped back and glared at me.

"You're one hell of a buzz kill," he whined.

"Let's go," I said with a smile. "We can do this at lunch, 'kay?"

"Promise?" He said jutting out his bottom lip.

He looked so adorable with his pouty facial expression and he knew it. I kept eye contact as I bit his exposed lip. "Promise," I said with a smile.

The rest of the day I couldn't focus. My mind would go off to a daze filled with yesterday and Marshall and kissing. Probably because that's what my life was full of-full of Marshall and kissing and _actually_ being in a relationship.

"Why so sad?" Marshall whispered into my ear. He had caught me in an empty hallway, deserted for the lunchtime bell.

"I'm not sad," I said turning around to greet his grin with a smile.

He kissed me and said, "Don't forget your promise."

"I could never," I said as he pressed me to the lockers. He bit down my neck as I accidentally clawed at his back.

"This happens after one date, wow!" Someone said. We looked up with guilty faces to see LSP leaning against some lockers down the hall. "I'd _love_ to see what happens after the third date."

"What the hell are you talking about, puff ball?" Marshall hissed at him. "We've been on more than one date, we've been going out for a while."

"Yeah," I agreed. "You only knew about one."

"Really?! Spill the deets man!" He said coming over.

"If you couldn't tell we were kinda doing something!" Marshall said motioning to the fact that he still had me pressed against the lockers.

"Forget it," I said. "We can finish when we're actually alone." I pushed Marshall off of me and walked away angrily.

**Marshall's POV**

"Wait, Fi-" I said as she walked away. I groaned and shot a glare made of ice daggers at LSP. "_Really?_ You just couldn't help but ruin something? Thanks, bro."

I walked away as he said, "Glob, they're kill-joys."

_'We were the kill-joys, right!'_

I tried to find Fionna but knowing her, she probably wasn't in the mood to be talked to. And if I tried, she would probably stab me with her sword.

***In Home Ec.***

She was quietly sitting in front of me, not saying a word. I couldn't take it anymore. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you to say something," she sighed. She ran her hands over her face. "I'm getting really sick of him."

"Yeah, he keeps interrupting us," I sighed.

"I think this is why you didn't want to tell him in the first place," she whispered.

"Kinda," I said. "But don't you think it's more exciting this way?"

"Yeah," she whispered tensing at the feeling of my breath on her neck. I grazed her skin with my fangs, making her shiver. "Marshall!"

I laughed and received confused looks from the people around us. "Sorry, bunny," I whispered holding back a laugh. I moved next to her since Bubba wasn't there and put my arm around her shoulders.

She giggled and looked at me with a blush. "Tryna put the moves on me in the middle of class?" She teased.

"There's no better time than the present," I said as the teacher put on a tape into a dusty VCR. The film was old and holey, the filming techniques were quite cheesy as the movie looked like it was filmed in the 70s and transferred onto a VCR.

Fi laid her head on my shoulder as the movie droned on about some piece of crap that I didn't care about. All I could hear was the sound of my heart beating at the proximity between us.

* * *

**I hope that was okay, I'm still writing chapter 16 and trust me, you're gonna love it! I wanna give a shout out to Ericka and Stevie because they were all like "Why haven't you updated? Are you still alive?" and that's what got me to start writing again. It's just that, if you haven't noticed, i've got 5 stories pending and 2 that i haven't uploaded yet because i just can't resist taking on new stories. **

**Anyways, Stay dead my minions! **

**~Your killer, Samhain**

_**P.S. We hit over 100 reviews! Keep 'em coming guys! I kinda wanted to do a Q & A so if you have any questions, leave them down below!**_


	16. Playing With Fire

**So guys, i think this chapter is fairly good. That's all that needs saying besides:****_ WARNING! MAJOR DRAMA LLAMA ALERT!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 16 (Playing With Fire)_**

"Haha, right," I said walking in the door with Marshall trailing behind me. "Ahh!"

Mono and Cake were sitting on the couch tongue wrestling to the death. "Oh! I didn't know you were coming home early!"

"I'm going to Marshall's!" I exclaimed before running out the door.

"Eww," Marshall said. "Adults..."

I ran my hands up Marshall's bare chest, his shirt flung to the side. He bit my bottom lip, pulling on it making me groan. My back was pressed into the couch as he laid on top of me lightly. "Should we-?" He asked.

"Yeah," I breathed. He brought his fangs down to my throat barely scraping the skin. He lifted my shirt over my head marveling me.

"You're such a creep," I joked.

He chuckled and kissed me again. I heard a soft creak and thinking it was just the couch I mentally shrugged. I sat up as Marshall unhooked my bra when suddenly...

"Marshall! I'm back!" A female voice shouted. Marshall and I screamed in unison as a lady in a business suit busted into then living room. "And look who I found!"

"Mom! What the hell are you doing here?!" He shouted at her.

"_THIS_ is your mom?!" I said looking at Marshall with wide eyes.

"And you brought Ashley?! You can't just bust in my house like this! At least knock, or better yet, don't come at all!" Marshall yelled at her.

"You're cheating on me?!" The girl, Ashley said pointing to me.

"Cheating?" I said looking at Marshall.

"How many times do I have to tell you,**_ I'm - not - you're - boyfriend - anymore_**!" He yelled at her. "Get out of my house, get out of this town, and get out of my life!" He pushed her to the door, her heels digging into the carpet as she tried to stay.

"But I love you Lee-Lee!" She plead.

"Well, I don't love you!" He yelled finally getting her across the threshold. "You betrayed me!"

He stormed back in and looked to his mom. "As for you, I don't know why you even bothered coming, the same thing is gonna happen like always."

"I found you a bride!" She said cheerfully. "I'll think you'll like her!"

"Mom..." Marshall groaned. He pointed to me and said slowly, "I have a girlfriend, I'm not gonna marry someone else."

"Oh this is your girlfriend?" She took my hand and shook it lightly. It was the first attention anyone had given me during all this chaos. "Hi, I'm Victoria, Marshall's mom."

"Hi, I'm Fionna," I said trying to control the shaking of my voice. I wasn't going to lie, she scared me.

"Why are you being so nice?" Marshall asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well, I was thinking..." she said looking at her feet. "That maybe you could marry her!"

Marshall looked at me and shrugged. "Sure, but only when I decide!"

"Yay! My baby's growing up! He's gonna be married and bring me beautiful grandchildren!" She said pulling him into a hug. He squirmed uncomfortably, then finally gave in, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her waist.

After she left, I said, "You love your mom, huh?"

"Of course I love her, even though I get really mad at her," he said. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, can you come home?"_

"What? Why?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

_"No, I just want you home,_" she said.

"Um, okay, I'll come," I said hanging up.

"You gotta go?" Marshall said hugging me from behind.

"Yeah," I sighed into him.

"I'll take you, just let me go get something."

"I think I left my keys at your house," I sighed. "I'll come pick them up tomorrow."

"Yeah," he said looking around anxiously.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he shrugged.

I knocked and finally Cake answered. "Hi Fio, hey Marshall."

"Hey Cake," he said. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure," she said looking back nervously.

"What is it?" I said.

I saw Marshall lean down and I knew what he was going to do. "Hey, Fi? Will you marry me?"

I screamed, "Yes, yes! Oh my glob, yes!"

He hugged me and spun me around happily. I kissed him and said, "You were already planning to propose?"

"Of course," he said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I smiled. "Don't you think we're too young?"

"Hey, if we're gonna do it eventually, why not do it now?" He asked.

"You've got a point," I said. "You can come in if you want."

"It's okay, I have to go record some stuff for my new album," he said. He was walking away when he stopped. "Hey Fi?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Happy birthday," he said with a smile.

"How did I forget it was my birthday?!" I said. "Now you have to come in!"

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"You can't just leave me on my birthday. Plus, we have to finish what be started earlier," I flirted.

He blushed and said, "Okay."

I grabbed the color of his shirt, forcing him into a kiss as I opened the front door.

I chuckled as I dragged him in. I heard someone clear their throat and say, "So this _IS_ your boyfriend."

I knew that voice anywhere and it definitely wasn't the voice of reason. I closed my eyes and let my forehead rest against Marshall's. I was pumped full of adrenaline and feeling a little reckless so I thought, '_Why not play with fire?'_

"Actually," I said meeting his orange eyes with a chuckle, "this is my fiancée."

"Fiancée?!" He asked outraged. "What?"

"Well, if you'd been paying attention while you were in my house, you would've seen him propose to me outside," I said. I walked up to him and showed him my ring. "Oh, isn't it a beautiful ring? I'm so happy that we'll be married, I wouldn't mind stealing his last name."

"Fi, how could you?" He said looking at me with hurt in his eyes.

"How could I what? Move on? Be happy without you?" I said stepping back up to him. "Well it's simple. I finally realized that i could do better, that I didn't have to be hit to be in a relationship. So I left you. And I cut all connection with you so I could ignore my scars."

"I never hit you! I wouldn't do that!" He defended. I stopped walking to the couch and took off my shirt.

"Fi, what are you doing?" Marshall asked.

"Uncovering the past," I whispered. "You see these scars on my arms? They're from you grabbing me too rough. And these on my stomach? You punched me like I was a punching bag. And these on my knees? You tripped me so I wouldn't leave. So before you say you'd never hit me and you would never hurt me, remember, you already did."

I wiped the tears off of my cheeks and laughed. "Why are you here anyway? I'm sure you didn't come for the truth. Were you planning to hold me hostage? Oh don't act so shocked! I see the gun in your pocket!"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, show you that we can still work," FP said. "I wanted to be someone you wouldn't forget for all the good times we had together."

"Okay, what do you wanna do? Watch a movie or something?" I asked stupidly. I knew what he wanted to do but I was just gonna ignore it until he said it

.  
"Actually, I wanted to um...can we talk about this in private?" He said moving from behind Cake. She scurried to the other side of the room and sighed in

relief.

"Okay," I said following him to the kitchen.

"Actually, Fi, I wanted to be your first time," he said awkwardly.

I laughed out loud, making my stomach begin to hurt. "Yeah, no!"

I walked back to the living room with him trailing behind me. "Why not?!"

"That was the dumbest request I've ever heard! Why would I do that?!"

So you can't forget me!" he said.

"I already can't forget you for beating me, no need to add another painful memory," I said shaking my head.

"But it'll be special!" He pleaded.

"Anyway, your plan wouldn't work," I shrugged.

"Why not?"

"How are you supposed to take what I don't have?" i said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh my glob, do I have to break it down to you? Luminor, I'm not a virgin! You can't take my virginity if I've already given it away!"

"Who'd you give it to? The dirtbag? Wow, you have low standards!" He said getting angry.

"This 'dirtbag' happens to be the guy who I love! And for you to come here, threaten my sister's life just so you could get laid, you're the real dirtbag!" I yelled. I was getting furious, I felt my blood boil and my heart speed up. "You think you can control me?! You think you can take advantage of me?! You can't! I'm done with this!"

I lunged at him, knocking him into the floor before punching him in the face. "How about you remember me from the pain you caused me and from the pain I'm gonna cause you!"

Before I got to punch him again, Marshall pulled me off of him. He held me in the air so I was kicking and screaming, trying to pry his hands off of me like an upset child.

"I thought I told you not to come back! Now go before she kills you!" Marshall yelled at him.

He ran out and said, "I'll never forget our love, Fionna!"

"I hate you!" I screamed at him. Marshall put me down and I slapped him hard across the face.

"I don't think I deserved that, but okay," he said holding his cheek.

"Why'd you hold me back?!" I yelled. "Do you know how long I've been afraid to do that and you just stole my chance to get revenge!"

"Because I know you would've regretted it later. I know you, Fi. I know you don't like seeing people get hurt, even if they hurt you," he said throwing my words back in my face.

My breathing faltered, making my eyes water. I covered my face as I ran up to my room.

* * *

**The drama llama's, oh how they're brilliant! Not too dramatic, not to hilarious, i think i've achieved the perfect balance! Well, i'm still writing chapter 17 so it might be a while before i update, but look out for any other stories i might upload! **

**Anyways, Stay dead my minions!**

**~Your killer, Samhain**


End file.
